Memories of the Past
by xxRhosalynxx
Summary: Imagine a girl with gowns of silk, living in a mansion with people worshiping her every move. She has servants attending to her every need every single day. Me? I'm her personal maid. When Bella moves to Forks with Tanya as her maid, a big secret is revealed, one that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, it's another story but there's a warning... Oh and it ain't edited.  
**

**~WARNING : RUSHED ENDING~**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series**

"BELLA!" she screamed, her voice like a cat's screech. I groaned and rolled over, placing my pillow over my ears. The door flew open, light coming in from outside. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Come on! Get up!" Aunt Carmen yelled. She opened the curtains and light streamed into the room.

"5 more minutes." I said, my voice muffled by my pillow. I pulled the covers over my head.

"No! You've got to wake up my daughter!" she shouted and threw the covers off my bed. She muttered something in Spanish. "Fix your bed, get cleaned up and go. Pronto." I heard her footsteps fade away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I muttered as I sat up straight. I yawned and stretched my arms. I stared outside, my eyes squinted, at the sight of the garden archway laced with flowers and vines. Behind that were rows of roses, fruit trees and a large pond. I hopped off my bed and fixed the blankets. Trudging towards the adjoining bathroom, I brushed my teeth, fixed hair and changed only taking a short while to do so.

I sighed and walked to Tanya's room, having to go down the stairs and through many, many rooms. I knocked on her door. "Oi. Get up!" I yelled, banging repeatedly.

There was the sound of shifting in the room and a grumble. I opened the door and walked towards 'Milady', getting right up to her ear. "WAKE UP!"

She shrieked in response, her head flying up and face sweating. I laughed and stood up, dodging as she motioned to hit me. "How dare you!" she gasped and stood up from her bed. Her pink silk gown flowed to the ground with grace while her hair was a tangled mess. I chuckled as I took in her appearance.

She huffed and walked into her bathroom with me at her heels. I brushed her hair and curled it into perfect ringlets with her curling iron. Afterwards, I was shoved out the door as she dressed herself. I waited leaning on the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. The sound of a lock opening grabbed my attention and Tanya came out in a black dress and make up.

"Done?" I yawned, stretching my arms to the ceiling.

Tanya grimaced at me and started walking out her room.

"Seems like you're done." I mumbled as I followed her. We walked to the dining room with her family sitting around the table. There were large windows that looked over the servant pruning the gardens and extravagant paintings hung on the wall.

"Ah. Darling, you're up." her mother smiled. "Come sit down."

When Tanya sat down, I was about to leave like always when Uncle Eleazar called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What's with that tone of voice?" Carmen yelled angrily.

_Geez. What a pain._

"Yes, Master, what would you like?" I put out my best fake smile.

"Come, come. Sit, sit. I need to tell you all something very important." he beckoned.

"O..kay..." I said and reluctantly walked back to the table just as the food came out.

"My dear daughters, Irina, Kate and the ever so lovely Tanya." Uncle Eleazar started.

_Oh boy. When he compliments, it means something_ bad.

"Me and your mother have decided to, well... transfer Tanya to another school." Uncle Eleazar said as if it was the most ordinary thing ever.

"WHAT?" Tanya shrieked and stood up, her hands banging on the table, making the cutlery rattle. "What do you mean transfer? To where?"

"I'm sorry, my dear but your grades have dropped too far in the last year. Your father and I decided since you're not learning anyway, why not send you to a more affordable school overseas." Aunt Carmen said seriously.

_Affordable? They could probably buy that whole school if they wanted._

"Mother, what is the meaning of this? I can't leave! What about my friends?" Tanya whined.

"Puh-lease. Like those girls were your actual friends." Irina giggled.

"Excuse me, Master, Mistress, why am I needed her?" I asked, my head tilted, interrupting their conversation.

"You will be going with her since you are her personal maid. You leave tomorrow." Uncle Eleazar answered.

"WHAT?" Tanya shrieked again. "Tomorrow? When was this arranged?"

"Cool. I'll pack my bags." I answered and started walking away, my arms stretched out before me with my fingers linked.

Aunt Carmen started muttering some Spanish words again, probably something about me being not polite.

I walked up into my room and found the old bags in the back of my closet. I sighed at the sight of them.

_Last time I used these was... when I was three?_

I stared at the bag once before stuffing it with all the things I had.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Tanya whined. She was standing at my door, hands on hips.

"I would do everything they wanted cuz I want to live." I shrugged, staring at her.

"Really? What if you were told to kill someone, but could of chose not to?" Tanya asked.

I paused for a second. "Who's going to be your new personal maid? You'd try to keep me alive and out of jail, won't you _Milady_."

Tanya huffed and stomped away towards the direction of her room.

I snorted and went back to packing my bags.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I stared at the house that has been my home for 14 years. It still looked the same as when I had first came here. It was new and extravagant with many people standing around guarding. So in short, a large, rich mansion with many rooms, windows, maids and butlers which was so big that birds would bump into it while flying.

"Moooom! Daaaad! Do I really have to go?" Tanya whined with a slight pout forming.

"Yes, farewell... You know why and I hope you will use it to your advantage, my daughter." her father smiled.

"Why don't I go instead?" Irina smiled deviously.

"Nah we can't. We already have...you know, for that thing." Kate's eyes flickered to me once and back.

I raised my eyebrows at her, but she didn't say anything else so I just let it go.

"Milady, the car is here." I told Tanya.

"What if I let you take away my credit card?" Tanya suggested.

"No, Tanya. You must go to this school." Eleazar ordered.

Tanya huffed once and angrily turned around. I opened the door to the black, sleek limo and closed it behind her. My arms slid under the all the handles of the luggage and I placed them in the back. I walked back and stopped in front of everyone.

"It has been a pleasure working for you." I bowed.

"Yes, you have been a great help around the house." Eleazar stated. I nodded curtly, mutter a bye and got inside the limo with Tanya. The ride to the airport was quiet and I didn't mind. Tanya only stared out the window muttering curses now and then.

I took this time to close my eyes and drift to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I was woken up by my body getting violently jerked forward and slammed back against the leather seat. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head and opened my eyes.

_It seems we are here._

I guess Tanya was asleep too, since a second later, she started shrieking her head off. "WHAT WAS THAT? CAN'T YOU PEOPLE EVEN STOP A CAR PROPERLY?"

I placed my palm over her mouth and what she said was muffled into a hamster's squeal.

"Shush. People will think you're a spoilt little princess. Which you are... But at least make a good impression until we get on the airplane." I smirked at her red face and twitch in her forehead.

I opened the door and got out, Tanya fuming behind me. I closed it behind her and opened the trunk of the limousine. The driver had no intention of getting out I suppose... I don't blame him. Tanya's really a handful.

I took out all of the luggage and looked around. People were gawking at us, whispering, gossiping... Just think of it as people looking at you when you had blonde hair one day and rainbow coloured hair the next. I sighed at the oblivious Tanya who was already used to this kind of treatment. She slid her shades on which she probably thought made her look cool - which to most people around us did - and looked around for our private jet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

We landed smoothly and this time Tanya didn't complain. She had everything she needed, five star meal, all those teen magazines, a closet full of clothes which probably wouldn't be used anytime soon and people doing her every command. They all ignored me, I didn't care, since I got to steal some food from the plates for Tanya.

This time, the flight attendants helped me with my luggage - thank god for that - and placed them on a cart. I thanked them and we got to the car park, looking for a limo or some extravagant car waiting for us.

"Are you Miss Tanya?" a man asked as he approached us. To put it simply, this man was brown. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown mustache... which is probably considered hair, but I'm not sure since-

"Yes, who are you?" Tanya tilted her shades so she can see him properly and looked him from his shoes to his head, I could just see her assessing him in her head.

"I am Charlie, Charlie Swan. I shall be your butler while you live here. I am honored to serve you Milady." Charlie bowed. He really did look like a butler. He had on a suit and tie, white gloves and his hair was combed back.

Tanya pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. "Alright... Take me to the car." she sighed and she took her shades off, handing them to me.

I took them and placed them in the pocket of my jacket. Charlie was nice enough to take most of the luggage and I carried the rest. it was a short walked to the... car.

"Ha!" came out of my lips as I stared at the thing. I tried to suppress it when Tanya glared at me, but now I was just shaking with laughter.

When she saw what was taking her to the house, Tanya's mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were wide as she took in the sight before her.

"Um. Charlie, what is this?" her hand motioned the car.

"It is your 'ride', Milady." Charlie answered. He opened up the back of the car and placed a few of our things in, but it didn't fit so he placed the rest in the back seat. I followed suit, still trembling with laughter.

"A ride? This is _my ride? _This... this thing?" Tanya still couldn't accept the fact and stood there, behind the car, still staring at it with wide eyes.

"Just get in." I grinned as I opened the door to the passenger seat.

_Well this is something different for Tanya isn't it._

The car was... very cheap, I decided. The blue paint was peeling off and its doors creaked every time they were moved. It was a normal car... but more rustier than others.

Tanya, very horrified at that moment, slowly got into the car. I closed the door and got into the quite crowded backseat.

There was silence as we drove through the busy streets of... uh...

"Where are we going?" I asked nobody in particular.

"We are going to Forks." Charlie answered, glancing at me from the rear view mirror.

"Seriously? You didn't even know that?" Tanya rolled her eyes. I merely shrugged and the trip was silent again until we pulled up in front of our soon to be house that is.

_This is too good to be_ _true._

I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

_Oh Poor Tanya would have to live there in a while._

Tanya shrieked at the sight of the house, screaming her head off.

"Tell me we're just visiting..." Tanya pleaded.

"I'm sorry Milady but your parents didn't want to waste any money." Charlie said as he took out some of the luggage.

"Those dirty, little..." Tanya muttered.

_Good job Eleazar and Carmen! I applaud you guys for what you've done! This will surely make Tanya less spoilt...hopefully._

I helped take the luggage into our new commoner house. Inside was pathetic looking as the outside.

_Must be a used house._

"Your rooms are upstairs." Charlie announced. "Oh, and tomorrow you're starting school."

Tanya groaned. "Could this get any worse?"

"Usually it does after you say that." I pointed out.

Tanya's eyes widened with fear as she looked around her.

"Who knows? Maybe a wolf will come out of the woods behind us." I grinned.

Tanya glared at me as she walked up the creaking stairs. Charlie was up there with the luggage so I followed him. He placed all the luggage in one room. He must of knew they were all Tanya's since the suitcases were decorated with a few shining jewels. I placed the rest of Tanya's suitcases down.

"Where's my room?" I asked Charlie. He looked at me once and walked out to a room close to the stairs. He pointed inside, I thanked him and walked in.

I looked around. It was a small room with a small desk, a small bed, a small closet, a small window that looked out the the front yard, to use one word, it was small. I didn't mind. I've always thought my room had always been too big anyways.

I explored the rest of the place in interest. It place was small and cosy, not really that luxurious and would not make us stand out that much. I curiously wondered as how the people in this house could of moved out. Maybe Eleazar and Carmen had something to do with it...

I walked back to the kitchen and stopped.

_We need to go shopping. Should I take Tanya? She might want to go. Actually, I have to ask first..._

"Charlie! Where's the closest store? We need to stock up on some food!" I yelled.

_Ask where the store was anyways. I wouldn't care if she said no, I know she doesn't know lychee from rambutan._

"Wait!" Tanya shrieked and she ran down the stairs, still looking like a fashion model and not stumbling a bit in those high, high heels.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want people asking why you're around. I don't know what Mom and Dad did, but it'll be annoying for me since you don't go to school." Tanya stated, sighing and rolling her eyes.

I groaned. "Fine." I muttered. I've always been home schooled and Eleazar says I'm smart enough to graduate, so...

"Charlie, buy us something to eat." Tanya commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Charlie bowed and walked out the door. I peeked out of the window curiously to what he was going to drive.

I laughed but tried to turn it to a cough. Tanya had enough torture for the day.

"What? What is it?" Tanya tried to take a peek outside, but the car was already gone. But... I am going to tell her anyways.

"That old scrap of metal will be our car for the whole time I'm here." I chuckled.

_I bet it'd be a sight to see. A butler in that old car._

Tanya stomped her feet in anger, a screech coming out of her mouth and a hand shoving into her purse. She took out her phone and dialed home, I assume.

"Mom! Dad! What is this?" she said in outrage as she looked around the house. "You could of got me a better house!"

I smiled.

_Well this is interesting._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Oh come on! What's with all these channels?" Tanya yelled as she flickered through 3 channels a second.

"You're not even looking at them." I mumbled, sitting cross legged on the couch, arm propping up my head.

"Well, I can see my favorite channel the first second I see it." Tanya muttered and finally closed the television, throwing her head back on the couch.

"Your dinner, Milady." Charlie announced as he walked in.

I followed him, wondering if he would be eating with us or if he even made me dinner. He did. A plate for me and a plate for Tanya. We both had some beef, gravy with vegetables on the side.

We both ravenously finished our meals like rabid dogs. Charlie sat in the living room, watching one of the sports channels.

"Bella. Get me some juice." Tanya ordered. I stood up and took my plate, since I was finished anyways and placed it in the sink. I took two cups, filled them with orange juice and handed Tanya one. I chugged mine down placed the cup in the sink.

I stood there for a bit while Tanya finished her meal, staring at Charlie.

"Hey, when do you think he eats?" I asked.

Tanya looked behind her with bored eyes. "Who knows..." she muttered. I got the feeling she knew, but I shrugged. If she didn't want to tell me, I didn't need to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I groaned at the annoying alarm clock, needing to get one since no one would wake me up anymore. I angrily pounded my hand on the snooze button and sat up. I dragged myself to the only bathroom and did the usual. I knocked on Tanya's door, still groggy from sleep. I heard her stir, but not wake up so I attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

_A lock? This is going to be slightly harder._

I banged on the door loudly. "Wake up!" I yelled. Nothing. "Wake up!" Some movement, but no sound of feet hitting the floor. "You're going to be late for school!" A bang as her whole body hit the floor.

_Finally.  
_

"Ow." Tanya moaned from inside. I waited for her and she came out already changed.

_Well that's different._

I followed her to the bathroom, still yawning and brushed then curled her hair. Breakfast was already on the table, Charlie was on the couch again.

We both ate and soon Tanya was driven to school by Charlie. I didn't know what to do so I just took a walk outside, checking out all the green. It was quiet for a moment, but someone burst out of the woods. A woman with matted red hair.

"Bella? Isabella?" she asked quietly and she walked around me.

"Yeah. That's me. What's up?" I asked as my eyes followed her around and around and around.

She stopped in front of me. "I need you to come with me." she stared into my eyes for an answer.

"Well, I'll go tell Charlie I'm leaving with you." I said.

"No!" she yelled. Birds few out of the trees and animals scattered around. "No. You mustn't. He'll try to stop us." she said in a quieter voice.

"Well, maybe if you explain in 10 words or less then I can contemplate about leaving without saying anything." I shrugged.

"I can't. It's too complicated." she shook her head. "They haven't told you anything."

I raised my eyebrows. "Haven't told me what?" I asked, slightly interested.

"That you-" she looked up and gasped. Running away from me. I turned around to see Charlie standing behind me.

"Let's head back." Charlie simply said and I was lead back into the house like a lost sheep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The door downstairs opened with a bang. I closed my book, placed it on my bed and walked downstairs.

"You're back. How was your... day..." I stopped and stared at her. She was grinning and her eyes were shining with joy.

"I guess it went well." I muttered as she passed me and walked into her room. Charlie opened the door and glanced at me once, before walking upstairs.

_What was with that woman... Actually looking at Charlie reminded me... When does Charlie eat? When does he sleep? Why does everyone around me have pale skin?  
_

I looked outside.

_Because of there is no sun shining everyday? I guess that's probable._

Tanya bounced down the stairs, her clothes changed with added make up. She now wore a peach colored blouse, skinny jeans and flats. A ridiculously expensive handbag hung from her shoulder and she wore diamond earrings.

"Where are you going?" I tilted my head.

"Out to a friend's place." she grinned and walked out onto the porch. Charlie was nowhere to be seen so I guess her friend was picking her up.

A expensive looked red convertible pulled up and a blonde sat in the driver's seat. I watched from the window inside as Tanya got inside the back with a brown haired boy or girl... I wasn't sure, but with that kind of hairstyle, I'd bet that it's a girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Charlie never came down and I was getting bored reading so I went to take a walk outside. I don't know how long my walk was, but I ended up lost. I looked around me. Trees, trees and oh look! A deer! No... Just more trees.

I sighed and aimlessly walked around. Hoping to find that redhead again. She seemed interesting. The light from the sun was fading slowly.

_Would I have to camp here for the night? Awesome! Maybe I can make my own bow and arrows, shoot a few animals, make a campfire and live here for the night. I might even have to live here for a few days!  
_

Though I thought that, I still walked around, since Tanya might look for me, but I don't think she would with Charlie around. He can do my share of the work.

I stumbled upon a beautiful meadow...literally. I almost fell headfirst but I stopped myself and looked around me.

"Whoa." I mumbled and I walked around. Flowers grew from the ground in every color, size and direction. Trees swayed lightly in the wind and there was the quiet sound of water running down a stream. This place was serene, quiet and unpolluted by the humans today.

_This place would be a great spot to- What the? Oh crap! Oh crap! Ouch!_

"Ow..." I moaned out loud. Luckily there was the soft grass underneath me or else I would be seriously injured. I didn't feel any blood on my face as I sat up, so I turned around to see what I had tripped on.

A guy was there laid down on the grass, his arms behind his head. He would of looked nice, but his glare bore a hole in my head. He sat up, his bronze hair disheveled and was still looking at me with annoyance.

"Uh...I'm sorry." I mumbled my hands out in front of me.

He was still staring at me but didn't saying anything. I stared at him. I wondered if all guys looked this good in this area.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes still peering into mine.

"It's Isabella, well, actually I like Bella for short." I answered. "I just moved here." I glanced at him.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He introduced. I nodded and he stood up. He muttered something and started walking away towards the opposite side of the meadow to where I had come from.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled. He paused and turned around. "I'm lost, can you uh...give me a ride home?"

He paused, looking amused for a bit. "You're lost?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I did just move here after all." I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Can't you call someone or something?" he sighed.

I patted my pockets and...nothing.

"It seems I forgot my phone." I groaned.

"Can't you find your way out?" he scratched his head, looking quite irritated.

"If I could I wouldn't be asking you for a ride now, would I?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Where do you live?" he asked as he slowly walked back to me.

I was silent.

_We _do _I live? Um... Hm..._

"I don't know..." I mumbled as I thought about it, a frown forming on my face.

Edward stifled a laugh. "You don't know where you live?" he chuckled.

"Yeah... and I can't call either. My phone's in my room... How about you lead me back to a road and I call my cousin over to pick me up." I suggested.

He chuckled again. "Alright." He took a phone out of his back pocket and my hand shot out to grab it.

He stopped, "Don't brake it." he smirked.

"Whatever, just give it." I snatched it out of his hand.

_Same brand as Tanya's... Must be a rich kid._

I dialed in Tanya's number and after one ring, she picked up. "_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE JUST HAD AN AWESOME TIME AND I NEED SOMEONE TO TELL IT TO!_" she screamed in my ear.

"Ow." I hissed as I rubbed my ear. My right ear was ringing and I couldn't hear properly but I could see Edward still laughing. I scowled at him as I spoke to Tanya, placing the phone on my other ear.

"Yeah, I got lost and I'm going to get someone to take me to somewhere to meet you." I explained.

"Ugh. You're such an idiot. Getting lost at your age..." Tanya sighed. "Whatever. Charlie will pick you up. He's going to stock up on more food anyways."

"Kay." I smiled and hung up.

Edward stood there with his hand extended. I handed him is phone and he put it back into his pocket. "Actually I need you to take me to the closest store. Someone will be there to pick me up."

Edward thought for a while. "Fine. We'll need to drive though. Come on." he beckoned. I followed him through the woods and had to run to catch up with his speed walking. We walked in silence and he finally stopped.

"Stay here." he whispered as he walked out. I hid behind a tree and stared at the house. It was really big compared to my house in Forks, but much smaller than Eleazar and Carmen's house.

_I bet he could of got a house big or bigger than Eleazar's._

I was convinced about that by the expensive, shiny cars in the garage and pieces of glass scattered on the ground which probably meant someone broke things in the house a lot.

A car pulled out of the garage and paused in the driveway. The window rolled down and Edward told me to come inside. I ran to the passenger seat, got in and Edward quickly sped out of the driveway. He drove really, really fast. And I loved every minute of it.

I grinned and looked out of the window. Everything sped by so fast it was a blur and I stuck my head out of the window, the window whipping my hair around.

"It seems you like my driving." he noted.

"Uh huh. I'm not allowed to drive and wasn't taught how, but I want to." I grumbled.

He laughed. "That's too bad. You're missing out on a lot."

I smiled at him and enjoyed the rest of the ride. We rode around looking for the old blue car I described. The sky was dark by the time we found it and Edward had the look of pure disgust as he saw it.

_Man...rich people._

"Well, thanks for the ride." I beamed at him.

"No problem Bella."

"Bye."

"See ya."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Oh, Bella! Finally! I've been waiting forever!" Tanya said with relief. My stomach growled as I walked up the stairs to her room. Tanya probably noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

We both sat on her bed and she told her exciting tale.

"Okay, so it appears that my friend has this really, really hot brother, right? So I come into her house and her brother like comes down the stairs and omg! I sooo think he was checking me out! He looked so into me and I think he was playing hard to get you know? Then..." Tanya continued and I stopped listening.

_Poor, poor boy. Next victim of Tanya. He probably wasn't playing hard to get, just not interested. I understand that people think Tanya's really pretty with make up on and I guess it's true that she does look nice, though it doesn't make you irresistible. Well done brother of Tanya's friend. Well done. You didn't get seduced by Tanya._

"Hey!" Tanya clapped her hands in front of me. I raised my eyebrows. "Are you listening?" she asked.

"No." I answered truthfully. She scowled at me. "Well you-"

I interrupted her speaking. "Who was your friend? The blonde or the brunette?"

"The brunette. The blonde is her brother's girlfriend." Tanya answered.

"Wait, so her brother already has a girlfriend?" I tilted my head.

"No. She has two brothers. The hot one is single."

"Ah." I nodded.

A knock came from the door. "It is time for dinner, Milady."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day I explored the house more, it looked pretty old.

_How much did Eleazar and Carmen pay for this?_

I back into my room and started unpacking more of my things. I placed my clothes in the closet and dug in my bag for more. I found an old box with my mother's old locket. A picture of me, my mother and father was stuck inside. Renee and Phil Dywer...

I sighed as I racked my brain for any memory of them, but none came to mind. I stroked the picture and longed to feel their embrace. The feeling of loving and being loved. How tragic it was that they died in a car crash...

I shook my head and stuck my locket back inside the box. I gave it a place on my desk, next to a picture of me, Tanya and the rest of the family. It was the only picture I had. Ever. So of course it was super important to me, even if the memory was vague.

I took the rest of my things out of my bag and stuff it in the back of the closet. I sat on the edge of the bed then my phone rung. I took it out of my pocket and 'Eleazar' flashed across the screen. I answered, "Hello?"

"_Bella, just wondering how you're doing._" Eleazar said.

"Just fine thanks. Tanya's at school and I'm in my room..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"_Has anything strange happened in the last few days?_" he asked.

"No, everything's the same boring, bland, green..." I exhaled and flopped onto the bed.

"Ok. Good. That's all." then he hung up.

_That was odd... Eh._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day was the same as the previous. I was so bored, so I attempted to find that meadow where Edward was. He seemed interesting enough. I left a note that said I would be going out this time and used a sharp stick to create marks in the trees so I can get back. When I finally got there though, not a soul was around.

_I guess he's at school as I thought... Oh well..._

I laid down on the soft grass and closed my eyes. The soft melody of the wind and river together made me slowly drift off to sleep...

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I woke up with a start, the sky was clouded and gloomy but birds sung sweet songs from the tree branches. I had the feeling of being watched and my head spun around as I slowly got up. A flash of red told me I'd found who I had wanted to meet for a while now.

"Hey! I see you!" I yelled as she hid behind another tree. She was quite fast, a smudge in the forest whizzing around. She slowly got out from behind her tree and looked around before walking towards me cautiously.

"Bella." she whispered as she got closer. She looked at me, her eyes soft as she pushed my hair away to behind me.

"Who are you?" I whispered back, slightly intrigued.

"Your aunt." she answered. "Your aunt Victoria."

"...Awesome." I smiled at her. "Now what did you want to say last time? Before we were rudely interrupted by Charlie that is."

"You are special, child. My sister gave birth to a unique child indeed." she stroked my face. Her hands were slightly cold, but I assumed that was because of the cold day.

"How so?" I probed.

"You have gifts. Very special ones."

"What gifts?"

"If you are indeed my sister's daughter, you are dangerous, but not as much as every thinks."

"What are you saying? I can't understand."

"I'll start at the start then." She sat down and I did them same. "You ancestors... They were vampires... Bloodsucking creatures of the night."

"No way."

"Yes."

"No way! Wait, wait, wait, I don't suck blood or anything. How...?"

"A vampire fell in love with a human and had a daughter. She then fell in love with another human, had a son, and so on... until your generation."

"Wait. So that means there are still vampires around? For real?"

"Yes, though it's very rare. Most of the have been destroyed over the years, but if you come across one, I'm sure you can defend yourself."

"What do you mean? Does this have anything to do about my gifts you spoke about?"

"Yes. But we are to speak of that later. Now that you know and believe, your true potential has awoken. This knowledge will open the door to the dormant state inside you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm...Run to that tree over there."

I shrugged and did as I was told and was there in less than a second.

"Woah... This is so cool!" I shrieked as I looked around me. My eyes were wide with excitement and I bounced up and down at the new found talent.

"You shall slowly be able to see people like me pass by you as if they were running normally. This is a trait inherited by our ancestors, your other senses will be enhanced as well. One warning though, you mustn't tell anybody what you are."

"Why?"

"Because people will be looking for you Bella, trying to kill you."

"But if we're the same kind...?"

"Not all of us get powers. Yours are special. You are the only one with them. You must keep them safe and not accidentally unleash them on someone."

"Powers... Like flying or making the wind do your bidding?" I inquired.

"Yes." Victoria's eyes flickered behind me. "One last thing, do not do anything that would make you discovered by humans... or by our royalty. I don't know if they will spare you..." she stood up and ran back from where she came before I could ask anymore questions.

_No way! Wow. My brain is going to explode! This- You've gotta be kidding! Why didn't Tanya tell... me... My powers? I guess... But- Awesome!  
_

I had a feeling that someone was near and looked around me, still sitting down, cross-legged.

Edward appeared out of the trees, looking surprised.

"You lost again?" he smirked at me.

"No." I muttered.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked as he came to sit in front of me.

"I was talking to someone." I thought back to that conversation. One thing I knew I was ecstatic about.

_Vampires. Are. Real. What if werewolves are too? And wizards and witches, unicorns... Dragons! I want a pet dragon! That would be sooo cool!_

"Who?" Edward asked, making my attention go back to him.

"My aunt." I answered. The sun shone overhead for a second and something sparkled. My head shot down and on Edward's wrist was a bracelet. A black bracelet with a picture of something.

"Nice bracelet." I complimented as I stared at it. He started to take it off and gave it to me to take a look.

"Thank you. It has my family crest." he explained.

"Hm...Who has a family crest these days..." I said absentmindedly as I traced the picture with my finger. A droplet fell on the crest and slid down. Behind it came a whole army. It was pouring!

"What the-?" I yelled as I looked to the sky.

Edward grabbed my hand and started running. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the downpour.

"My house!" he answered over the noise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was quiet and somehow I knew no one else was here.

"Where's your family?" I asked, water dripping off my body and forming a puddle at my feet.

"They went to visit a distant relative or something." he answered as he started to climb the stairs.

"You didn't go with them?" I asked as I followed.

"Nah. Didn't want to. I don't really like her anyways." he said as he opened the lights to one of the rooms upstairs.

"Oh. How long have you known her for?" I tilted my head. A soft, fluffy towel flew onto of it. I used it to wipe the rain of my body.

"We just met at school two days ago... Hey do you go to school around here?" Edward asked curiously.

"No. I was homeschooled and my uncle said that I was smart enough to graduate and left it at that... What, you want me to come to your school or something?" I said as I dried my hair.

"Well I'd be more interesting." he smiled in the mirror.

"I guess." I shrugged. "So do people actually form cliques like they do in the movies?"

"Yes, they do... You've never been to school? Ever?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. I wasn't allowed to." I sighed.

_Now I know why... Thanks Aunt Victoria._

"Really? So you've never had a boyfriend?" he inquired.

"Are you kidding? I was rarely allowed out of the house! And when I was it was only in my back or front yard."

"That's sad." Edward mumbled.

"Eh. I didn't really mind. They are rich. I could get most things I wanted and everyday was interesting." I smiled.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Edward asked when I stopped drying myself.

"Yeah. Sure." I grinned. He showed me the whole house and I even got to peek a bit in his siblings' rooms. Lastly was his room. I was about to walk in when Edward stopped me.

"I'll get you some of my sister's clothes to wear." he said while staring at my clothes which were still pretty wet.

"No, don't worry. I'll dry off fast." I answered.

"Are you sure?" he looked at me with concern.

"Yeah." I nodded fiercely and walked into his room. I sat on his black couch.

"So why did you come to cold Forks?" Edward asked, sitting beside me.

"I had to follow my cousin here since she got bad grades. It's a punishment for her to stay here I guess. She can't really take care of herself so I had to come... I think." I stopped.

_They have Charlie... Why drag me into this? Oh well, I found out that I have an aunt who is not a control freak of a witch, so good enough._

"You think?"

"I never asked."

"Why not?"

"I'd do whatever my aunt and uncle told me. They looked after me after all."

"But what if they told you to do something...like murder?"

"Hm...Well I guess I'll have to think of that when it happens."

"You're very trusting... So if someone told you to go with them somewhere you'd go with them?"

"It depends..."

I sank into his couch further, "You know I actually thought you'd leave me in the rain to get soaked." I grinned.

"I was thinking it... but knowing you, you'd fall down, get stuck and probably die from a really bad cold." he laughed. "I'd feel really guilty over your death."

I rolled my eyes at him. I looked around the house and out the window. "Who did the plans for this house?"

"My mother did, she did a great job, huh?" Edward smiled proudly as he looked around.

"That's an understatement." I grinned. "Does your mother work?"

"No, she's a housewife. Though my dad works as a doctor." Edward beamed.

"No wonder you're so rich." I mumbled. I saw a picture of him and his family on a desk. "So, what's your sister like?... in a few words."

"She's a small girl with a big love of shopping." he grimaced. "She's also annoying."

"How about your brother?"

"He's a very childish bear of a man."

"Okay. How old are you and your siblings?"

"Me and Alice are 17 and my brother, Emmett is 18. How about you?"

"I'm 17." I smiled. "Same age as you." Edward smiled at me. My phone blasted music as someone called me. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Bella! Where are you? I've been waiting for you to come back. We have guests, my friends and their family - though their brother isn't here. Oh and guess what?"_ Tanya asked.

_Oh you've got to be kidding. _

The pieces now clicked.

_"They're my distant relatives!"_ she squealed. _"You know what else? My friend and her boyfriend are distant relatives too! Same with her brother and his girlfriend! Don't you think it's fate that I got to meet them?"_

"Uh huh." I mumbled as I thought of Eleazar saying, _"You know why and I hope you will use it to your advantage."_

_She was sent here wasn't she? Was it to get to Edward? Why?_

I took a glance at Edward and shock covered his face for one second.

_Crap. Enhanced senses huh? Edward can hear can't he? I'm pretty sure he doesn't know I'm one of the vampire descendants. Wait... But he might not even be one.  
_

_"Well, get back here, quickly!"_ With that, Tanya hung up. I slowly turned to Edward.

"I have to go." I mumbled.

"Oh, okay. Do you need a ride home? Or do you still don't know your address?" he teased.

"I still don't know my address." I said seriously. We both cracked a smile.

"Well do you know your way back?" he asked.

"Yeah, I made marks on the trees. I'll go back the way I came... If you can lead me back to the meadow." I smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on." he smiled and lead me outside. The rain had lifted and now in its place, a beautiful rainbow.


	3. Chapter 3

He led me through the forest and I still had to run a bit to catch up with him. When we got there the rain on the grass sparkled every time light hit it.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Oh and sorry for tripping over you the other day."

Edward chuckled. "It's nothing Bella. Don't worry about it... See you tomorrow?" His eyes shone with hope, it seemed he thought I was interesting.

"We'll see Edward. We'll see." I laughed at his dejected expression as I handed his bracelet back. By the time I got to the house, my hair was matted with mud and twigs and my clothes were turning brown. I had run fast, but I wasn't that good.

I opened the door to see Tanya in my face.

"What's with you? Why are you all dirty? You can't see my guests like this!" she hissed.

"Sure I can." I answered and walked into the living room.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"Hey." I waved. I took a look at everyone before walking up the stairs. Tanya glared and followed me.

"You have to get a shower and than greet them properly." Tanya demanded and ran down the stairs.

"Sorry for that." Tanya started saying. I walked into my room and found some decent clothes, taking a shower as I was asked.

_Man, Edward was right. His sister is small and his brother is giant as a bear. Their partners looked related but I'm not sure. They were both blonde._ _His mother was pretty and his father looked good too. They all wore the family crest. Alice on her neck as a choker, Emmett on his wrist and their parents on rings. What's more surprising was that I saw a shape under Alice's partner's sleeve that looked like Edward's bracelet and Emmett's partner's neck, the same thing as Alice but no crest. I think she slid it to the back.  
_

I got out of the shower thinking about how I was a distant relative of Edward's.

_Does that mean... Can he be like me? A vampire descendant... Only if Aunt Victoria told me any distinguishing features... It's not like I can go up to his family and say, "Oh hey. I know Edward... He's nice... So are you guys vampire descendants?"_

_Well I can be called naive for believing everything Victoria told me though if she was lying it wouldn't really hurt me. I know she isn't though. I could run really fast, I know that now._

_Hey...I said that I came with my cousin... Tanya just transferred... Would he make the connection?_

I walked downstairs - my hair fairly dry - to greet the guest properly.

I bowed in front of them all. "Sorry about that, I am Isabella - Bella for short. I'm the maid."

"Oh no dear! It's fine. We don't mind." a voice said. I looked up. It was Edward's mother.

"Yeah. We're used to it." Alice chirped. "You remind me of my brother. He's so moody all the time."

_Moody? Really. He seemed fine to me._

"Okay..." I mumbled.

"Actually, I think he was rather edgy in class today." Emmett said.

"He seemed eager to do something after school." the blonde boy added.

"What do you suppose it is?" Rosalie asked bitterly.

_Maybe that would be my fault. Though I wouldn't call it a fault if they seemed to like the idea of him being interested in something._

"I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves." Alice said. "I'm Alice and this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, my mom, Esme and my dad, Carlisle. We're the Cullens and Jasper and Rosalie are the Hales."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled slightly.

_So Rosalie and Jasper might be siblings...I wonder what they think of the house. Oh yeah, I've already been in their house. Without them knowing... Sorry... Wait. Does that leave a smell? Will they know...? Hopefully Edward will get rid of that... Or maybe the rain did.  
_

"I hear you were adopted by the Denalis." Carlisle said.

"Yes, when I was three." I put in.

"How did your parents die?" Emmett asked.

Some of the Cullens looked worried that I'd be too depressed about it to answer, but...

"Car crash or something." I said simply. I looked over to Tanya who pressed her lips together.

_I guess she didn't tell them I was related to her._

We spoke a bit more about each other. I was told to leave the room after that and I fell asleep reading a book.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day had the same routine but Tanya also sprayed a lot of perfume in my face when I was standing behind her and fixing her hair. A bit more than usual...probably for Edward.

I did everything I could while Tanya was at school. I cleaned the house, cooked some food, read a book, played with my enhanced senses a bit and did some laundry.

Afterwards, I ran to the meadow at maximum speed. I dodged trees, leaped over roots, but eventually I fell... a few times. By the time I was at the meadow, I looked like living mud.

I tried to wipe off the mud but it didn't work so I listened to the sound of water and followed it. A small stream flowed close by and I used that to clean myself up a bit. Because I was so busy trying to clean up, I didn't notice the presence behind me.

"You sure are clumsy huh?" Edward asked.

I fell into the stream from the shock which awarded me with laughter from Edward.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, glaring.

I got up and pulled him into the stream with me.

"Oi!" he shouted as her surfaced and I poked my tongue out.

We started spray each other with water, laughing and shaking our wet hair at each other. When we got cold, we got out and sat on the grass to dry. There were a few rays of sunshine coming through the clouds.

I sneezed.

"Hey are you okay? You might get a cold." Edward asked concerned as I shivered in my wet clothes.

"Nah it's fine. I don't get sick." I said shaking my head.

_Maybe because my descendants._

"You sure? Maybe you should go home..." Edward started to stand up.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled as my shaking subsided.

"Okay..." he said doubtfully. "Don't blame me if you get sick." He sat back down.

"I so will. You _had_ to scare me like that!" I pushed his shoulder. He laughed.

We were in comfortable silence for a while before I broke it.

"You know your family thinks of you as 'moody'?" I grinned at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "When did you meet them?"

"Yesterday. My um..." I trailed off.

_I can't say cousin. He'll know and I'll break one of the rules Victoria gave me!_

"My friend... I was at her house and I met them while visiting." I answered.

"You visited your friend at night?"

"Well she works late."

"Fair enough."

A phone rang. It wasn't mine. Must be Edward's.

"Hello?" he asked, his tone quite antagonized.

_"Edward! Are you okay? I can't see you future again! What's going on? Everyone's worried!" _the voice of his sister Alice said.

_Future huh? So she's a seer. They are descendants then. She says she can't see Edward's future? Is it because of me? She did say 'again?'... A power perhaps? Victoria did say powers as in plural so I'm sure there are more._

"Don't worry about it Alice. I'm fine." Edward answered, irritated. I laid back into the grass, happy and content.

_I finally found someone I can be open with. Someone who doesn't criticize me. I guess you would call him my friend?_

_"You always say that! What are you doing? You always disappear from my visions!" _Alice groaned in frustration.

I smiled. I wonder how much trouble Edward would be in when he gets home. Usually the small ones are the scariest.

"I'm going to hang up now." Edward said.

_"No! Don't you dare! If you don't tell me what's going on, I will come and find you!"_ Alice threatened.

"No Alice!" Edward growled quietly. I smirked. She _is_ as annoying as Edward said, but she's just worried. I'd say something, but all the Cullens would know it was me since they heard my voice and all...

_"Why not? Jasper feels you getting excited every time after school. What is it?" _Alice demanded.

_Ah. So Jasper's an empath!_

I cheered in my mind at figuring out another thing.

"I won't tell you and even if I did..." Edward shook his head.

I was kind of curious to what he meant. I sat up and started picking some flowers.

_"What do you mean? Oh I just wish I could read minds like you sometimes!"_ Alice screeched.

_Oh, so Edward here is a mind reader ay? Does that mean he can't read mine? Hello? Edward! EDWARD! Nope nothing. He can't read my mind. He can't read my mind!~_

"You don't need to know." Edward growled.

_"Come on Eddie! Tell us!"_ Emmett's voice shouted.

"Don't call me Eddie! I won't tell and don't follow me!" Edward snapped and threw his phone. He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"So what did Alice want, _Eddie_?" I teased. He turned around and I placed my creation on his head. A crown made of flowers.

He took it off his head and look at me with the word 'really?' plastered all over his face.

"Well I have a lot of time since you talked and talked and talked." I chuckled at him. "Anyways, what did Alice want?"

"She just wanted to know what I was doing. As I said before: she's annoying." he rolled his eyes as he placed the crown on me.

"Well she's just worried. Try to not make your family worry too much." I stood up and grabbed Edward's phone. I started walking back towards my house.

"Hey! Where are you going? Give me back my phone!" Edward yelled as he stood up.

"Want it? Come get it Cullen!" I ran to the closest tree and started climbing it.

"Hey!" Edward yelled and followed me.

I had gone a good 10 feet when Edward's hand grabbed my foot.

"You're going to fall." Edward told me.

"No I'm not." I rolled my eyes. He looked concerned and stared at me with a pleading expression. "Fine." I mumbled and we both started climbing down.

"Spoilsport." I grumbled and hit him lightly.

Edward froze for a second before saying, "Let's go."

_Someone must be coming. Alice? She wasn't bluffing if it's her._

He ran and I followed him.

_What if she gets my scent?_

I sniffed the air.

_Ah. I smell like that perfume Tanya had. _

We ran for a while but Edward stopped suddenly. My face hit his back.

"Ow." I said for the hundredth time in my life.

"You can get back from here right?" Edward asked as he looked behind me.

_I guess whoever it was stopped following us._

I looked around and saw the marks.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Okay. Good." he smiled at me. "See you tomorrow."

"Definitely." I promised and we parted ways.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I was at the meadow in the morning after I did a few chores around the house that I thought were necessary. I brought a book since I'd need something to do while Edward was away.

_Edward... Moody huh? He seems like a fun person though..._

I started my book, flicking through the worn out pages and says the lines in my head. I had memorized most of it, but my goal was to memorize the whole book. I recited them and for a few pages, could say each and every line by heart. I looked for new meaning behind everything each character said and looked for hints that would reveal bits and pieces of the ending.

It was peaceful and quiet so I could focus way better on the book. Minutes passed, then hours. I got more and more into the book with each second with it...

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I stared at the darkening sky and slowly sat up.

"I don't see how you can read this book. It seems so boring." a voice said from beside me. I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"Well if you have nothing to do, you do a lot of reading." I shrugged and snatched my book back.

_I must have fell asleep._

"Why's it so worn out? Did you read it a billion times?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... _and_ I'm trying to memorize it." I grinned at his horrified expression.

"That _thing_? You want to memorize that whole book?"

"Uh-huh. What? You want to help?" I joked.

"Hm... I might even take you up on that offer."

"What? Really? I thought you _hated_ reading."

"No, I just don't particularly enjoy it. If I didn't read how would I get good grades in school?"

"How indeed... Wait. _You_ get good grades?"

"Yes, Bella. _I_ can get good grades."

"Ok. Well, are you really going to help me memorize this book?"

"Yeah, on second thought... No."

"I knew it."

"Well this is what you do in your spare time? How sad."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"You can hang out with me?"

"Yeah. How about when you're at school?"

"You can come to school and enjoy the torture with me."

"As much as that sounds...fun, I'm not allowed."

I stretched my arms and yawned. "I probably need to get back." We both stood up.

"Okay... Wanna have a picnic tomorrow? We have a full day to do things and it's Emmett's turn to cook..."

"Yeah sure, what do I bring?"

"The food. And the basket. And the blanket. On second though, we don't need a blanket, scratch that."

"You have to bring things too."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Pasta. Home made. Let's see your family's faces when you do that!"

Edward groaned at me. "Why? Can't I just bring drinks?"

"No. I want to taste home made pasta. I'll make fruit salad, a strawberry tart, fries, cookies, quiche, cupcakes _and_ bring drinks. All you have to do is make the pasta. I'm being nice here. You have to make it. And if you don't know how, ask your mother." I grinned wide as a cheshire cat. It was all worth it. I knew he didn't act like that at home, cooking at free will.

"Are you _trying_ to embarrass me?" Edward moaned into his hands.

"Yep. Pretty much. We can also have a sleepover here! You wouldn't need to come home until the next day." I was thinking about how he wouldn't need to answer all the questions that will be shot at him when he comes back from our little picnic.

"That would be really suspicious..." Edward muttered and cringed as he thought of something.

"Well, I want to get out of my boring house for one night so you're either in or out." I crossed my arms.

He thought about it for quite a while.

"Alright fine. Just asking that's all." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "See you tomorrow at 2! Remember the pasta!" I yelled as I started walking back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That night I had Charlie buy a 'few' supplies for me so I can create all of the things I mentioned before to Edward.

"What are you doing?" Tanya asked as she came downstairs.

"I'm making stuff to eat." I answered as I shuffled around the kitchen.

"Isn't that a little bit too much?" she crossed her arms in suspicion.

"Well, it's an early birthday party for me _and_ I'm going to sleep outside with the stars." I explained.

"It isn't close to your birthday. At all." she glared.

_Seeing as how we don't celebrate my birthday, I'm surprised she remembers my birthday._

"Well we didn't have a party any year, so I thought I'd make one for myself." I hoped I sounded convincing, telling her I was going to hang out with Edward is a big no-no. She'll demand me to never go outside again. I just know it.

"Alright..." Tanya finally said and retreated back into her room.

The rest of the night was used to make things for the picnic tomorrow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I woke up early to get everything ready and create more things with leftovers. At 1:30, I left to get to my picnic. Edward was already there when I came through the clearing.

"Hello Bella." he greeted.

"Sup." I sat down next to him and placed the basket in front.

"So, did you make the pasta?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes." he said seriously and a grimace overtook his face.

"I see it didn't go too well." my smirk widened.

"What kind of friend are you?" he sighed as he opened the basket.

"Your _best_ friend. I made you free food. That's gotta get some points." I reasoned.

"Did you bring plates?" he asked as he took everything out.

"Yeah. Course I did. How could you eat without plates?" I helped him open everything and put it on a large blanket. I know he told me we didn't need one, but I brought one just in case.

"So what are going to do? Just eat?" I raised an eyebrow as he started to gorge himself with food.

"Well, yeah. That's the only reason why I asked for a picnic." he said in a 'duh!' voice.

"Nice to know you like my company." I said sarcastically as I started to eat too.

We soon had eaten most of the things we made and let me tell you - Edward's pasta was heaven!

"Your pasta is awesome!" I complimented.

"Your stuff is not half bad either." he said while he stuffed himself with food.

_Wow. A compliment. That's... rare._

He surprised me by taking out a keyboard and a laptop after we finished eating.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"We're going to watch a movie to pass the time and to thank you, I will play you something." Edward smiled crookedly. I blinked.

"_You_ play?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, I play. And before you ask, I'm very good at it."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that."

"Okay then. I'll play something and you rate me." Edward said. "Though it won't sound as good as my piano."

_Piano? He plays piano?_

He started to play, his fingers dancing over the keyboard to make a beautiful melody. I could feel my mouth drop open as he continued to play music so beautiful that I would never want him to stop.

Though when he did, he turned to me smiling smugly.

"10 out of 10." I muttered as I sat there, wide eyed.

"Told you so." Edward grinned.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies that we could find online.

When it dark and we just finished our 4th movie, I turned to Edward.

"Aren't you going to go home?" I tilted my head.

"No, I'm staying. I had a fight with my family anyways." he smiled, though I could hear sorrow in his voice. "The were mad that I'm always going out."

"Alright. We'll just have to have the best time of our lives. Let's make s'mores!" I cheered as I took out a packet of marshmallows, chocolate and crackers.

We created a fire, being careful so we don't set the whole forest alight. After the long day of laughing and talking, I set up the tent I brought and placed my pillow and blanket inside.

"That was fun..." I smiled sleepily inside the tent. Edward lay beside me and both of us were under the blanket.

"Yeah." he murmured.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I woke up with the birds chirping and a phone ringing, loudly. I stretched my arms and yawned, when I did that, something brushed against my hand. I opened my eyes and turned my head.

_Edward. Oh yeah._

I checked my phone which was beside my head. No new messages and no missed phone calls. The phone was Edward's then.

"Edward." I shoved at his arm. He didn't stir, but lay there asleep, looking just like a cute little angel...

"EDWARD!" I screamed and he quickly sat up, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"What?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your phone's ringing." I yawned as I sat up.

"Leave it." he groaned and turned in the makeshift bed.

"Okay. I'll answer it then." I grinned mischievously as I took the phone from next to Edward's head. His hand shot up to grab my wrist.

"Wait. I'll answer it." he sat up and snatched the phone from my hand. He answered the phone with a sleepy voice, "Hello?"

"EDWARD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? We're all so worried!" Alice yelled at him as energetic as usual. I smiled.

_Aw. Edward's older sister is worried about him._

"I'm just camping out." Edward groaned as he laid back down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice shrieked as there were sighs of relief in the background.

"I didn't think I needed permission to go out, pixie." Edward retorted.

"Don't call me pixie! It's Alice! Anyways, you don't need permission! You could of just told us about this! We were worrying about you all night! I couldn't see your future but mom said you might be sleeping so I didn't call until now and I've been freaking out!" Alice blabbered.

"Why? What could of happened to me?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't know! What if you got kidnapped?" Alice yelled.

"Calm down Alice. He's okay." Jasper tried to soothe her in the background.

"_Calm down_? _CALM DOWN_? His future suddenly has holes in it! What if something happens that we don't know about? What if he gets killed and we worry about him for the rest of our lives? What if-" Alice kept on going on and on and on.

"Alice. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll tell you if I'm doing something next time okay? Geez." Edward sighed.

"...Alright fine." Alice allowed. "Come home soon."

"See ya." Edward responded and hung up. He smiled at the phone.

"Happy they're worried about you?" I flopped down next to him, a smile forming on my face.

"Nah." Edward denied quickly.

"Uh-huh. I believe you." I smirked. "Alice really cares, huh? I could hear her from way over here."

"Yeah, she's a loud one." Edward smiled. He looked in my direction.

"Your hair's like a haystack." he commented.

"And yours is..." I took a look at his hair. "Hey! That's not fair! Your hair always looks messy!"

"And it works on me." he smirked.

"Yeah. It kinda does." I agreed. I took a look at the time on my phone. 10:21am. I sighed as I sat up again.

"I should get going." I mumbled as started to pack up everything.

"Okay." Edward got up to and helped me.

After we finished packing, we said our goodbyes and went our different ways.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I walked into my house and bumped into Tanya when I walked in.

"How was your night out?" Tanya asked, seeming to be in a bad mood.

"It was fine." I answered as I started up the stairs.

"Do my homework for me." Tanya ordered as followed me up.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"Come with me to Port Angeles later. I need to buy more clothes."

"Uh, today?"

"Duh."

"...Alright fine. What's the occasion?"

"I'm going to a formal."

"With who?"

"Edward of course!"

"Riiiiight... Did you ask him yet?"

"...Well no, but he _is_ my boyfriend. Of course he'll say yes."

"Uh-huh..."

_I wonder if he just might make a lame excuse..._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Do you think this dress is cute or awful?" she asked for the gazillionth time. I sighed as I looked over to where she stood in a black strapless dress that was laced at the back and came down in long flowing tiers.

"Looks cool." I mumbled as I turned back to staring at the people who were browsing around in the shop.

"You've said that for more than half of all the dress I've worn!" she groaned.

"Well you looked good in most of those things, so..." I sighed.

"Well, I want Edward to compliment me." she pouted.

"Well I bet he," _and along with many other boys_ "Would compliment you no matter what you wore." I inwardly groaned at her disbelieving expression. "Alright fine. What do you want me to say? That dress makes you look even _better_ than a super model. You know what? You actually look _more beautiful_ than Rosalie Hale, you'll make her look like beggar on the streets."

"Hm..." she mused as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess I _do_ look pretty hot in this..."

_Yup. Get the dress. Then we can leave!_

"Why don't you get something? My treat." Tanya asked.

"Nah, I'm not really a clothes shopping kind of person." I declined.

_And that would get me more bags to carry..._

After the dress shopping, we went shoe and jewelry shopping. She got black stilettos and silver bracelets, necklaces and earrings.

"We done yet?" I sighed as I followed her like a puppy.

"Yeah, I guess. Alright, let's go home."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I walked to the meadow, a frown on my face as I wondered what I'd do for the next 3 hours. Edward was still at school of course...

I clucked my tongue with impatience as I laid down on the soft grass.

_What to do, what to do..._

I stared at the sky, a little dark because grey clouds overhung above. I groaned about the fact that it might rain again. I pressed my lips together as I turned onto my stomach and watched the leaves swish in the wind.

My eyebrows furrowed as I sensed someone near. My head whipped around to the person, but they were already gone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"So, did Tanya ask you to the formal yet?" I asked as I munched on a packet of chips.

"What? No..." Edward raised his eyes as he stopped typing on his laptop.

"Oh, really? Cuz she assumes that your gonna go with her since your her 'boyfriend'." I used my fingers as quotation marks.

"Really now?" he said as he resumed typing his report.

"Uh-huh... So are you gonna go? When is it anyways?" I asked as I dipped my hand into the packet for another handful of chips.

"It's this Saturday. I might _not_ go, but..." he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What? Alice gonna force you?" I smirked.

"Yeah." he groaned. He glanced in my direction for a second. "What do you think I should do?"

"Hm... I'm not sure, it's your decision." I shrugged.

"So you won't care if I'm not around for one night? That I'll be at the dance and would probably need to dance with Tanya?" He asked skeptically.

"No, not really. It's your punishment if you choose to go." I chuckled.

_Why do I feel... Never mind._

"Well, I don't see a way to get out of this..." Edward continued typing with a grimace on his face.

"Well... Why don't you say you're busy that day?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It won't work. No one will believe me." he grumbled.

"Then run away on the day." I suggested.

"Alice will see that." Edward muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, inwardly grinning at his slip up.

"Uh, nothing... I'll think about it." he mumbled.

"Alright. Fine..." I rolled my eyes and crunched on another bunch of chips.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days I just watched him do his homework and we spoke about what we might do when the formal is going on.

"Can't you just tell me?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Not a chance." he shook his head at me.

"Why not?" I sighed as I laid down on the grass.

"It's a surprise." he smirked.

"A surprise? You tell me to come wearing a dress in _Forks_ and you say it's a surprise? That's a little bit unreasonable don't you think?" I sat up a bit to roll my eyes at him.

_I have a little inkling at what he's going to do, but I want him to admit it himself._

He merely shrugged and I let it go with a 'whatever'. The rest of the time was used asking each other more questions.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the day of the dance, I must admit that Tanya did look pretty good. Her face was flawless and her dress magnified the beauty she already had.

"Well, I'm off!" she was beaming as she and Charlie walked outside towards the limo. Yes, a limo. They had rented one just for this little event, though it took a lot of convincing for her parents to allow it.

_She seems to be in a happy mood._

I waited until they left and went up to my room to get ready. I wore a strapless blue dress that had a dipped neckline, lace up back and it went down to mid thigh. It had pleats that gathered to one side of the waist and a black strap that went around it. I wore silver heels I found at the back of my closet and brought a silver handbag.

_I think these are old stuff from Tanya and her sisters..._

I had put on a little bit of make up and I know what would look good on me experimenting with the Denali's discarded make up kits for who knows how long. I also curled my hair a bit for fun. I looked in the mirror, shrugging.

_I guess I look decent._

I walked out of the house, leaving a note for Charlie. After that, ran to the meadow, careful to not get my dress ripped on the way. It was seriously hard since I had heels on. When I walked into the meadow - though I knew what was happening, I gasped at the scene.

Candles and lanterns lit the meadow in a soft glow and at the edge was a table and two chairs. From what I smelt there was pasta - which he knew I loved and a keyboard stood nearby.

"What the heck is this?" I exclaimed, my voice cutting through the silence.

"Your formal." Edward answered as he stepped out of the shadows. I looked at him with raised eyes. He wore a tux and looked just like he was going to go to a real formal.

"Hm... So do you create formals for every home schooled girl you meet? Or..." I teased him.

"Nope, this is the first time I've done this... I dunno. I guess since I've seen how excited my sisters get about formals, I kind of pitied you." he smirked.

"Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So what do you do in a formal?"

"I actually have no idea. I've never been to one, just a few parties." he laughed sheepishly. I shook my head at him in amusement.

"So you create me some formal and you have no idea what to do. Okay... Well, let's just improvise..." I trailed off, waiting to see what he suggests.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the meadow. With a press of a button, piano music floated from every corner of the meadow. We slow danced - my hand in his and his other hand at my back. I do admit that I could hear my heart beating just a little bit faster, though if you weren't me, you wouldn't notice.

He twirled me and we laughed and spoke like we were doing nothing out of the ordinary.

After the song ended, we decided to go eat. We sat down and dug in to his pasta which I loved every minute of.

"So you enjoying it so far?" Edward asked as he sipped the coke.

"Uh-huh." I beamed as he did the same. I looked around at his decorating. "Are you sure you didn't get help?" I raised my eyebrows as I looked at the illuminated trees. They were lit up from the top down.

"No, I did it myself. Is it weird?" he asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

_It might be not humanly possible but..._

"You know I don't think it's weird." I laughed. He shrugged nonchalantly.

There was a peaceful silence as music played in the background. We didn't need to speak with each other, our presences were enough to make both of us happy.

"Let me play you something." Edward suggested as he stood up to walk to the keyboard. I followed him and sat down in front of him. He stared into my eyes as he said, "This was inspired my you." I swear there was some magic spell weaved into the song as it put me into a trance that made me unable to move. My muscles relaxed and I closed my eyes to fully listen to the enchanting melody. As the last key died down, I opened my eyes and smiled softly at him.

"You're really good." I complimented.

He smiled at me and he walked over to sit next to me.

"This is so like kindergarten." Edward commented out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head. I have no recollection of ever going to kindergarten. I really wanted to know what it was like.

"Oh right, you've never been there. Well, I just meant like how we immediately became friends. We knew nothing of each other yet we met here every day..." he explained. "It was like there was something that made you interesting and kept on pulling me to you."

"Hm..." I mused. I think I got along with him because he seems special. Because he was one of my kind. That might be his reason too.

"Well that was before I knew what I was." I heard Edward mutter under his breath afterwards. I saw his lips go into a straight lie and his face darken a bit.

I tilted my head a bit before standing up.

"Come on, let's dance again." I smiled at him as I held my hand out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I snuck in my bedroom window and changed my clothes. I also washed the make up from my face and straightened out my curls. I couldn't hear or sense anyone around though that didn't mean no one was home. When I looked like I never went out, I crept downstairs, sighing in relief as I saw that no one was home. The clock struck 12 and I was wondering how Tanya was. She was at the dance, with no date. I took my note and shredded it up, seeing no use for it. I put the pieces in the bin and walked back up the steps. I paused when I sensed someone looking at me. I turned this way and that, looking closing at all the corners, though I couldn't see anyone or anything. I narrowed my eyes and started walking up the stairs again. _Creak._ I quickly turned my head in the direction I heard it, but my eyes saw nothing.

_Must be the wind..._

I doubted that there was no one at home, but I couldn't shout out or anything, I'd look like a fool if it was actually nothing. I swiftly walked up the stairs and into my room, locking the door. I walked over to my window and closed it shut. I sat on my bed, my arms holding a random book I got from my desk. I pretended to read, flipping the pages every few seconds and slowed my heart down a bit. I heard light footsteps go across the floor. It sounded like a ghost's, so quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear. The person quietly closed the door and was off into the forest, their feet thumping on the ground fast and gently.

I stared out of the window and watched a figure dash into the forest, too quick for my eyes.

_Who the hell was that?_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tanya got home at approximately 2am and by the slamming of the doors, I knew she wasn't happy.

"So how did the dance go?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, fake yawning.

"It's none of your business." Tanya spat.

"What? But I wanna know." I walked followed her to her room.

"Don't worry about it." she growled and attempted to close the door, but I stuck my foot between the door and wall.

"Go away!" she shrieked as she pushed my foot out and banged the door in my face. I sighed.

_I guess I have to ask Edward about it later._

I spotted Charlie coming in, looking grim. He saw me staring at him and looked away, quickly walking into the living room and turning the T.V on. He seemed a little jumpy.

_Did Tanya do something to him?_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"What are you doing?" Edward raised his eyebrows as he walked into the meadow.

"Nothing." I looked at him innocently as I took a few steps away from the keyboard.

"You were playing something. What was it?" he asked, amused as he came closer.

"Like you don't know." I muttered. He chuckled and smiled at me.

It seems like he didn't get time to pack everything away since I see that the table, chairs and keyboard were all still here. It must of taken him quite a while to get all the lanterns off the trees.

"You want me to teach you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Do I have to pay you?" I joked.

"No, but you owe me in the future." he crossed his arms with a satisfied smile. I shrugged and walked over to him, where he started teaching me the basics of playing the keyboard.

The rest of the week was used up for this and I had finally been able to play my song off by heart.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air when I finally played the whole song without stumbling over keys.

"Congrats." Edward ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I smacked his arm away, smile on my face. I fixed my hair and looked up. The sky was dark and stars could slightly be seen. "So teach me another song tomorrow?" I asked him with a hopeful look.

"Sure." he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was there again at the meadow, this time before me.

"Hey." I smiled.

He stood up, smiling slightly.

"So I was wondering since it was going to be a weekend, if you'd go to Port Angeles with me?" he fidgeted.

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't have any other friends?" I joked.

"No, my siblings and I keep to ourselves at school." he answered.

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Yeah about that... I'd have to ask permission first." I said sheepishly.

He raised his eyebrows but made no comment.

"How about you give me your mobile number and I'll give you mine in case." I suggested.

"Alright." Edward smiled.

We both exchanged numbers and the rest of the day was used to teach me more pieces on the keyboard.

The day ended with us promising each other to meet up tomorrow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day I told Tanya I would be going to Port Angeles to buy some more clothing and would leave around midday. My clothes weren't warm as I thought.

"Alright." Tanya allowed. "But you're never around anymore. Where do you go each day?"

"I go out each night to see my vampire boyfriend." I answered. She stiffened and her mouth was agape. I looked at her in amusement.

"Kidding. Kidding." I held my hands up laughing. "Man you should have seen your face."

_Yes! Avoided the question!_

I ran outside, blue blouse, jeans, sneakers and a bag slung over my shoulder. I traveled to the meadow - _our_ meadow I call it now - and as promised Edward was here.

"Hello Cullen." I smiled.

"Hello Bella." he greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I answered.

We walked back to his house - hiding me far enough no one would sense me - and I waited while he got his car.

_I really want to be the person who knows a secret someone is hiding. I mean, it sounds like so much fun! Why can't Edward do the nice thing and accidentally do something like uproot a tree? That would explain why I know.  
_

I listened in to what was happening since I couldn't see anyone.

"Edward where are you going?" Alice asked, I could hear a smirk in her voice.

"Out." Edward curtly answered.

"Please Edward tell us, we were about you." Esme soft voice floated to my ears.

_Were worried? Past tense? It would make sense if she said 'are worried' but she didn't. Something's up._

"Well you don't have to be." Edward muttered.

"Son, we don't like you keeping secrets from us." Carlisle sighed.

"Like I care old man." Edward answered.

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"Emmett! Don't!" Alice screeched.

"Sorry! I _have_ to tell him!" Emmett whined.

"Tell me what?" Edward had an edge to his voice.

"No!" Alice yelled.

"WE KNOW WHERE YOU'VE BEEN BABY BRO!" Emmett yelled.

At that, both me and Edward froze.

_Right now Edward thinks I'm human. They're not supposed to tell humans. Let's see what happens next._

I smiled at the new found amusement for my life. The Cullen family.

"How?" Edward was still frozen.

"I did say I was going to follow you." Alice tittered after she punched Emmett.

"I..." Edward didn't know what to say.

"My boy Eddie's finally dating one of us!" Emmett whooped.

"What?" Edward asked, confused as I was.

"Come on! The pale skin? The beauty? Not to mention she is a distant relative." Rose practically growled.

"What?" Edward repeated, still confused.

"She told us herself! She's a vampire descendant." Alice sighed with a roll of the eyes I guess.

"Who?" Edward was still confused and I was relieved. I knew that wasn't me, I wouldn't be breaking the rule from the most favorite family member I've got which was to not tell anyone.

_Wait... If it isn't me then..._

"Tanya." Jasper answered.

I choked quietly. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or punch the living daylights of Jasper.

_Huh? Why would I want to...?_

"I'm not going out with her." Edward said calmly. I heard a car door slam and the car come to life.

"I smelt her perfume! I'm sure it's her!" Alice yelled as Edward drove away.

_Hey, hey, hey. Am I suppose to walk?... I guess I am.  
_

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Edward.

_'Sorry can you walk over the road? Just follow the driveway.'_

_I knew it. I have to walk.  
_

I walked and found his car waiting for me, I got in put my seat belt on.

"Sorry about the delay, are you mad?" Edward asked as we sped to Port Angeles.

"No, I'm not mad." I smiled at him and leaned on the car seat, making myself comfortable. He took a quick look in my direction.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm not." I sighed.

"Alright." Edward mumbled, but he looked doubtful.

"Really, I'm not mad." I looked at him.

"A normal girl would be, from my experience with my sisters." Edward stated. **  
**

"I'm not." I groaned. Edward didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed. Edward glanced at me and something in my expression finally convinced him.

"Okay. That's good." smiled crookedly.

The breath was knocked out of my lungs as he stared at me, his smile still there and his golden eyes shining.

_What just happened?_

Edward turned his attention back to the road, smiling to himself, looking a bit smug.

_What the hell just happened?_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

First we arrived at a bookstore. We parked just a few blocks away from it.

"You said you needed new books right?" Edward checked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you!" I squealed. I opened the door and was out before Edward could pop anything in the conversation.

I looked at everything in the bookstore. It was stocked with millions of books. I happily pranced around, picking out books that seemed appealing to me.

When I was done, I looked around and found Edward right beside me. I jumped a bit and a big smile was plastered on my lips.

"Done?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

We both went to the counter and Edward took out his wallet to pay.

"I was going to pay." I protested.

"Alright. You pay." he placed back his expensive looking credit card.

"Actually, you pay." I said, staring at his credit card which slipped onto the counter.

_Well at least I'm saving money._

We went back to the car and Edward placed the bag of books in the back. When he closed the trunk, I hugged him gratefully.

"Thanks so much for this!" I grinned. Edward froze at first, but slowly but his hands on my back. I let go and went back into the passenger seat, excited for what was planned next.

_What did I just do? I could have just simply thanked him._

Edward got in next to me after a minute or so.

"Where are we going next?" I asked, bouncing in my seat.

"Is there anything you needed to buy?" he asked as he turned the car on.

"Well I need to buy some clothes since that's what I said I was doing." I proposed.

"Okay." he agreed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three hours later after checking out clothes, shoes and jewellery, I was finally done. I mostly bought coats, t-shirt and pairs of jeans, with the occasional blouse. I only bought one pair of sneakers and got a pair of flats for fun. The jewellery was just early presents for some people. I paid for half of the things and Edward paid for the rest. I wanted to pay all of it, but Edward was so stubborn.

We were taking a walk at a secluded place of the town since I was curious and wanted to know what the place used to be. We were just walking normally when Edward started acting strange saying "We have to get out of here." Soon a man and a group of his friends approached.

"Hey there pretty boy, why don't you hand the lady over to us and no one gets hurt." he and all his friends produced a knife each.

_Alright. What is the police doing around here? This is why we aren't safe anymore._

Before Edward had a chance to do or say anything, knifes were lunged at us. Edward dodged each of them, swift and gracefully and I was held protectively under his arms. He knocked a few out by kicking them and used that opportunity to push me to the side. All the men were now attacking Edward. Something grew inside of me, I was jumping up and down.

_Long time since I've been this excited about anything!  
_

I didn't hear any of the knifes ripping through skin, but instead it was like someone was sharpening them. I ran up to one of the men and grabbed his arm, punching his face. Edward was completely unharmed, but his clothes were shredded.

_Must be vampire genetics._

I took out three more and Edward took care of the rest. We both stood there, huffing and puffing heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I stared at him. "That was totally awesome." I whispered and with a smile plastered onto my face.

"You aren't surprised...?" Edward's eyes widened.

"Nope. I've known you weren't normal for some time now." I smirked.

_If only he made a big slip up or something and I could use that as an excuse to how I know._

Edward silently took my hand and dragged me into a restaurant. We were seated at a private area and when I looked at Edward again, the places he had been sliced on this skin were slightly raised and throbbing red.

"Are you okay?" I asked, peering at his shredded shirt.

"You don't seem surprised at all." Edward was staring at me.

"I get that a lot." I grinned.

"You're not scared of me?" he asked.

"I'm not screaming, running away or calling the police." I ticked them off my fingers. "What do you think?"

The waitress interrupted us and she was flirting with Edward. I unintentionally rolled my eyes at her.

Edward smirked at me and gave the waitress a little more attention. My fist ached to say hello to the waitress's face... and Edward's.

Instead I kicked Edward in the shin really, really hard. I heard a crack and he cringed, his face nearly hitting the table as he doubled over.

"Jerk." I muttered, knowing he can hear. I sighed in annoyance.

"I'll have a mushroom ravioli and a coke. He doesn't need anything. Thank you." I smiled at the waitress innocently. She scowled at me and I glared at her which made her flinch.

"How did you..." Edward's voice was laced with pain.

"So... what are you oh mythical being?" I asked, arms on the table propping my head up smiling innocently. Hopefully this gets me off the topic that I had broke his bone which all of those men combined wouldn't be able to do.

I heard a few cracks and Edward was sitting up straight again, no pain on his face but shock and a hint of fear.

"Yeah and you have to make it under 20 words." I said, interested about how he would explain.

"...I'm the descendant of a vampire, but I don't drink blood. I'm just like a normal human, but with a few upgrades here and there." Edward tried to explain in a few words.

"...Good enough. So how did you know how to dodge most of the moves?" I was still smiling. I expected to say something like 'that was easy' or something.

"I can read minds." he admitted.

"But you can't read mine." I stated.

"Yes. How do you know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"If you could read my mind you would of knew I thought you weren't a normal person." I smiled.

"It seems you have some kind of power. It's very annoying not knowing what you think all the time, but interesting as well."

"There's a reason you can't tell your family about me right?"

The waitress appeared with my food. She asked Edward if he wanted anything but he shook his head and she left. I started eating, though but I'm not that hungry...

"First off, Emmett would tease me for going out to meet you." Edward winced. I nodded. Never thought of that one.

"Secondly, I am no supposed to tell any human about it. But what was I supposed to do? If I didn't you would of..." he growled loudly.

_Aw. That's sweet. But I can take care of myself._

"Shush. If they heard you they might think you're a werewolf." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "There's the Volturi. Royalty I suppose. They keep the vampires in check as we keep our people in check. We're declared royalty since we are the only ones who have golden eyes and every member that joins gets the eye colour too." Edward explained.

_That's what Victoria meant by _our _royalty._

"Oh. No wonder you've got the crest and that..." I mused. "How old is your family? Jasper and Rose already have the crest. Meaning they are already part of the family." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Emmett and Rose are around thirty and Alice and Jasper are 20 something. My mother and father are in their 70's. But I really am 17." Edward answered.

_Wow. His parents are old compared to him._

"Uh huh... And you guys are really all related? Rose and Jasper too?"

"Yeah. Since we are 'royalty' we are supposed to keep our type of people going since it would be a shame if our race died out as people say. If we mate with people who have the same amount of vampire in us, the offspring would have the same amount of vampire or more. Rose and Jasper are like distant cousins or something."

"Okay. Royalty huh? So you're a prince?"

"You can say that."

"You going to eat, prince?"

"We don't need to eat. We can just live on water."

"Hm... So does everyone tell their kid they're part vampire?"

"No and that's quite a problem since we wouldn't truly know if they were one of us until they show a sign..."

"What do you mean?"

"When they are told, a switch comes on in their head and their dormant state is awakened."

"Speaking of dormant state, are you the only one who can read minds?"

"Yeah... but Alice and Jasper have powers too."

"What if they accidentally use their powers before they are told?"

"They'd probably lose control since they usually won't tell anyone and try to figure it out themselves. In the case that they do tell their someone, their parents would explain why when they find out."

"Kay. A few more questions in the car. I've finished my ravioli and coke."

We both stood up and walked out, Edward insistingly paying for the bill.

Once in the car, Edward started driving us back to his house since he didn't know where I lived and I'm never going to tell. He'll figure it out since he's a bright one that boy.

"Ok, shoot." Edward said.

"What would happen if your family found out about me?"

"Everyone would probably understand the circumstances and allow it - well Rose might not," The last part he whispered under his breath and carried on in a normal voice, "but I'm not sure about the Volturi. If they found out they either would try to kill you or keep you because of your power."

"Alright. So, do you like me?"

"What?" Edward's car lurched a bit before going back to its fast pace, slower than usual, but still fast.

_Now I know why I like fast driving. Two words. Vampire. Genetics.  
_

"You heard me."

He coughed out, "Maybe."

"Okay. That settles it. We're going out then, kay?"

The car lurched again.

"What?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You heard me." I sighed again.

He shook his head at me. "I tell you I'm a vampire descendant and the first thing you think of is to tell me you like me."

"Yep. That's about it." I laughed.

I know he was flabbergasted but a grin was plastered on his face.

_Seems my idiot is happy._

"So will you tell me your address and allow me to drive you home?" he asked.

I laughed. "No way in hell." I said sternly.

He parked close to his house but not close enough that his family would sense us.

"Get out and wait for me while I park the car." he said.

"Fine." I grumbled and got outside.

We drove into his driveway and into his garage.

I got goosebumps as a cold wind blew over me. I wonder why I wasn't that cold as I knew I was supposed to be.

_Vampire stuff, duh._

Edward came back faster than expected. I guess his family didn't say anything about it.

He came back holding all my things.

"Hey I think I'll be quicker if you just climb on my back." Edward smiled.

"Okay." I cheered. I'll be able to see how it's like when you don't trip while running fast.

I hopped onto his back and we zoomed through the trees towards our meadow. I hopped off and he gave me all my bags to carry.

"I can carry some for you if you allow me-" I cut him off.

"No." I shook my head.

"You're so weird," he sighed. "Any other girl would let me."

"Says the guy who left me outside in the cold." I muttered. "What guy does that?" I was kinda ticked off about how he knew that fact about the girls.

He closed the gap between us and suddenly his lips captured mine. Shocked for a second, I froze, but placed his arms around his neck and got up to my toes, pushing myself closer to him. My heart was hammering in my chest a thousand miles a minute.

We broke apart since we both needed to breath. He laid his forehead on mine.

"Jerk." I murmured fondly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward and I spent the next day in the meadow, comfortable with each others presence. We spoke about everything, ourselves and our lives, even sneaking in a few kisses here and there. Edward also talk me a bit more on the keyboard. Eventually though, I tired from talking too much.

"Wanna dance then?" Edward asked after I told him that.

"Did you bring music?" I asked as I stood up.

"Of course." he grinned as he pressed play. One of his original songs came on and flooded the meadow with it's beautiful melody. Edward held my hand and my waist as we danced. I twirled and twisted, laughing along the way. Although soon, we were doing other dances like the waltz and tango as the music changed.

"What the heck did you put in your playlist?" I asked as the last song died down.

He shrugged. "I stole it from Alice and put some of my songs in it. I'm surprised you know how to dance though."

"Well if you got the time then of course." I said in a 'isn't that obvious?' voice.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week passed of us doing this, as did another. It soon became a month and my feelings for him grew with every passing day. Suddenly, a day came that I would never forget.

"Bella!" Tanya chimed as she danced into my room, fully dressed.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Get dressed! We're going out!" she shrieked with delight and ran out of the room.

I sighed and got up, getting ready in 10 minutes.

We were soon driving in the car, my dozing off in the backseat. We stopped in front of a house and Tanya told me to get out. I groggily got out and when I opened my eyes, the first thing I thought was:

_Crap._

We were at the Cullen mansion! Oh boy... How am I going to...?

Tanya pulled me along into the house where the Cullens was waiting with giddy expressions though Edward was not there yet.

"Tanya. It's a pleasure to see you again." Esme smiled and shook Tanya's hand.

"Edward!" Esme called. I quickly hid behind Charlie and Tanya, holding my breath.

Edward came down the stairs and into the living room.

"What is... it..." Edward trailed off.

_Damn. He saw me._

I took a peek from behind Tanya's head and his expression was shock, confusion and excitement, but mostly shock.

"Do you remember what we told you last night?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" Edward turned his head to his father.

"I told you he wasn't listening!" Alice pouted.

"Huh?" Edward was puzzled as I was.

"To put it short your fiancee is here." Emmett said.

_As much as I love short summaries, WHAT? WHAT DOES HE MEAN?_

My head flew to Edward who's eyes connected with mine in confusion. I didn't know if I should be angry or be amused at the situation.

I noticed Jasper staring at me and I stared back.

_He can't feel my emotions. That's why he's staring._

Well, that's what I hoped.

"What?" Edward managed to choke out in his shocked state.

"We know you two have been seeing each other and since Rosalie wants to have a kid already and she lost a bet that said no one would have any until Edward finds someone he loves and marries her," Alice took a big breath. "We thought we could let Rosalie be happy for once."

"But I haven't been seeing Tanya!" Edward protested.

"Oh stop it Eddie. We know you've been. You smell like her every time you come back." Emmett smacked his back.

_That's only because I live in her house and she sprays perfume everywhere!_

"I-!" Edward was cut off by Tanya who sashayed to Edward and grabbed his arm.

"Oh stop it Edward. Let's not keep _us_ a secret anymore." Tanya giggled.

_Well, this is interesting... But on a second thought.. I am so going to break her pretty little arms off. While I'm at it, I can break her legs too...  
_

I knew Edward wasn't at fault, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit of anger towards him. Everyone congratulated a stunned Edward and overjoyed Tanya. I was the last one and walked up to them.

"I hope you both," I started. "Rot in hell." I sighed and patted both their shoulders.

Edward looked slightly amused and Tanya's smile faded.

"Why can't you be happy for us like everyone else? I know you've always been jealous of me." she folded her arms.

"Uh huh." I smiled, cracking my knuckles. "Sure."

_Just a punch, she'll neeeeever see it coming._

Edward froze for a bit. I guess he remembered that night in Port Angeles and my freakishly strong kick.

"Bella. I know my parents told you to come with me, but if you didn't want to come, why didn't you say so?" Tanya spit.

Realization dawned on Edward's face as he looked at me in shock. My eyes flickered to Jasper who surely felt the mayhem in Edward's feelings.

"I wonder why." I murmured and walked out of the room. I could feel Rose's dagger cutting through my head as I left. If looks could kill, I'd be 10 feet under and in hell by now.

"Why do you keep her around? She's just so-!" Rose was screeching as I ran off.

I was in the forest when I felt like going up higher. I've always wondered how small this town actually was. I touched the trunk of the tree and something weird happened. The tree started to decay. It was as if invisible termites were eating it at a very fast pace. The leaves yellowed and the tree wobbled.

_It's going to fall right? It is sooo gonna fall.  
_

It fell. I grabbed it with my hands before it hand a chance to crush me and slowly placed it onto the ground.

_Okay. So what just happened?_

That's when my lovely aunt appeared.

"Hey, so what's up Aunt V?" I greeted. "Look what I did!" I pointed to the tree which had a part of its trunk missing.

"So it has begun." she murmured.

"What?"

"People are out to get you and your family never told you about any of this. It's because they only think you have one power. Death."

"Death?"

"Yes. It unlocks itself in some point in your life after you're told about your ancestors. You can kill things with just a touch. It's only your hands though."

"But I can control it, can't I?"

"It takes years of practice for some, months for others and some, just days."

"...What's my other powers?"

"You can heal. We need to fix what we do in case it goes wrong so the ones with powers have their opposite. Since reviving someone would break a law of nature, you are given healing."

"Why was I given this? Was I cursed or something?"

"There's always one in every two generations. They're the ones who are supposed to keep our numbers in check."

"Huh. So do I have any other powers?"

"I assume you have a shield. Edward says he can't read your mind, Alice can't see your future and Jasper can't sense your feelings. But this one is your own unique power."

"You were stalking me?"

"I was looking after you in case you got into trouble."

"Well you're doing a bang up job!" I remembered that time with the men in Port Angeles.

"Sorry."

"If I touch myself do I die?"

"No. Others have already tried that."

"Okay. So everything else I touch will die?"

"From this point onwards."

"Instantly?"

"No, but almost."

"Hm..."

I touched Victoria and her heart started beater loudly but slower. She choked out, "S...top."

I took my hand back. "It was just an experiment." I stared at my hand. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It would be easier to explain when you got the power." Victoria reasoned as she coughed.

_So... I can't touch Edward anymore? Or I'll kill him. That's just great._

"So how to I train or unlock my powers or whatever?" I sighed. I'll need something to do if Edward doesn't want to see me anymore. He didn't come after me for a explanation after all.

"It'll come naturally. I'll come again to see how your powers are doing. Goodbye." She vanished.

I shrugged, ran back home and into my room. No one was back yet.

_Since something dies when I touch them, what if I was wearing gloves or something?_

I got up and tore through the house, looking for a pair of gloves that I'm sure Charlie has around somewhere. I finally found a pair in the bathroom and put them on. I ran outside and touched a tree.

_Yes! It worked!... Wait... What? What's going on?_

The tree was dying and I jerked my hand back. I looked at my glove and it crumpled into the ground in pieces.

_Well damn._

The car came back. My hand itched to touch Tanya. Just a few seconds, I told myself. And she will be gone forever.

_No! But... NO!_

I sighed and watched as Tanya got out with the biggest smile I've seen in ages. I walked up to her in it turned into a grimace.

"I've been thinking. If you don't like it, you can leave. I'll fire you."

_She's been planning this. So she can marry into the royal family._

"I'm sorry. I've been disobeying you. Please forgive me." I got on one knee, my face looking at the ground. "I'll listen to you from now onward."

_But doing everything you command is a different story.  
_

Tanya thought about it. "Alright. One last chance." She walked inside while muttering, "My parents won't like it if I _did_ get rid of her."

They rest of the day I read a book in my room, careful not to touch it for too long or it'll crumple.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I didn't get it. "It'll come naturally." I mocked Victoria. "Yeah right."

"Okay. Death didn't work. How about shield?" I asked myself as I paced, twigs and branches snapping under my feet. It'd been two days after the incident. Edward hasn't called, Tanya was just normal and Charlie was the same as always.

I felt around in my head. I didn't feel anything. I crouched down and blocked my ears with my hands.

_Concentrate!_

I sighed. Then I felt it. This thin stretchy thing around me like a second layer of skin. It was like rubber. I stretched it, but it would spring right back onto my body.

_How do you control this?_

I flopped onto the ground, not caring that I would get dirty.

_I like things simple. This is not simple. As is science but that's another matter._

I sighed, long and loud.

My phone beeped. It was a text, from Edward.

_'Meet me in the meadow.'_

I placed the phone in my back pocket and ran towards the meadow. When I got there, Edward was pacing around in circles. I stopped in front of him.

"I'm here. What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. My eyes followed his hands as I answered.

"My aunt told me I couldn't." I shrugged.

"Do you know why?" he raised his eyebrows.

"...Who knows. So are you mad?"

"No. Not particularly." Edward sighed. "Don't avoid my question."

"Hm... To tell or not to tell..." I pondered.

"Tell." Edward answered impatiently.

"I'm the one that comes every two generations to keeps your numbers in check. I'm almost like you, royalty." I grinned. "So, nice weather we've got right? I mean the sun is almost shining!"

Edward blinked.

"Hello? Edward? Eddie? Oi!" I clapped my hands in front of his face.

"You, you're the one?" He looked really, really, really, surprised and a bit fearful.

"Uh-huh. Why is there a reason I shouldn't be...?"

"Well, my family has been rivaling you guys for ages and we are trying to wipe you guys out... But they were all using their powers for their own advantage. That's the only reason we're doing it and _we _don't kill them, the Volturi do." He quickly added to make his family not seem like the bad guys I think. "We have to tell the Volturi or they will find out later with their spies everywhere. You're the only one left right now."

"Oh. Well... that's a twist. I guess pretending you've been going out with Tanya is the only good option then."

"Why?"

"Well first, you say you haven't been seeing her, explain the smell. Second, you say that we're going out, I might die. Thirdly, yeah that's all I've got."

"Maybe my parents would allow it, I mean my mother is the world's nicest woman and my father is very understanding, Em, although slightly stupid is always thinking about the good of others, Alice would want me to happy, Jazz doesn't care as long as Alice is happy and Rose, she-" he said in a rush.

"Would kill me? The moment she finds out what I am?"

"...That's only a possibility..."

"I know you don't really like Tanya, and I applaud you for not being seduced by her, but you better suck it up." I patted his shoulder. "Just don't touch her or even worse, marry her and I won't send you and Tanya to hell." I smiled.

"Fine." he muttered when he finally gave in.

We stood in silence for a while as he mused over our plan.

"So, you're quite the character at home aren't ya?" I grinned as I ruffled his hair. "You act like you don't care about your family to them, but I know you really love them."

_I mean he looked so proud when he speaking about his parent's jobs and he even gave his siblings nicknames! Well Alice doesn't have one, but 'Alice' is short enough._

Edward glared at me while he tried and failed to fix his hair, since it was hard to tame enough anyways. "You tell them and I'll kiss Tanya."

"You kiss her and I'll kiss Emmett."

"You kiss Emmett and Rose will kill you."

"If Rose kills me, you'll kill her. Then your family's doomed to be broken."

Edward had no comment to that. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." I smiled at him.

He smiled back as he leaned down to kiss me. His hand snaked down to my waist and the other was tangled in my hair. For a second, I forgot about my powers and my hands came up to his neck. Edward immediately stopped and grunted in pain, pushing me away from him.

My eyes widened as he rubbed his neck.

_Oh my...Crap. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Edward! Are you okay?" I gasped as I got closer to him, my hands firmly placed in my pockets.

"Uh...yeah." he groaned as he slowly stood up straight. He smiled at me, but I could see that he was still in pain.

I pressed my lips together and stared as he slowly returned to normal.

"I'm fine." he tried to reassure me.

"No. You weren't." I shook my head as I took a few steps away from him.

"Bella..." Edward strode closer to me.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want to hurt you again. I won't touch you and you can't touch me."

Edward froze. "We've got to fix this."

I smiled a little at that. "You'll have to live with it Cullen."

Edward groaned. I laughed at him.

"Alright. Let's make a deal, you wear this and I'll not touch you until you are able to control your powers." He took off his bracelet with his family crest on it. I looked at it suspiciously.

"Why?" I eyed him.

_There must be a trick or something._

"So I know you're mine." he smiled crookedly at me. The affect he had on me was dangerous. I stopped breathing and was mesmerized by him.

"Well?" he stared into my eyes.

I just nodded and he was in front of me in an instant. He placed the bracelet on my wrist and pecked me on the lips. He was on the other side of the meadow that same second.

"Hey! You touched me!" I yelled.

"It doesn't count! It starts now!" he yelled back with a laugh, though I could perfectly hear him if he talked like normal.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.I looked at my new jewelery and smiled at it.

_I'll have to hide this from Tanya._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Bellaaaa!" Tanya shrieked, her voice piercing as chalk on a blackboard.

"What?" I asked as I walked at human pace into her room.

"Help me into this dress! I'm going over to the Cullens!" Tanya ordered.

"Am I going?" I asked nonchalantly as I zipped her up.

"...Fine. Who knows what you'll do if I leave you alone." she sighed as she waved me away.

_Yes!_

I dressed up a bit more instead of my usual t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I wore one of those long black coats, a pair of black tights, a white scarf and those flats I bought in Port Angeles. Of course I wore the bracelet under my sleeve, it seems that I can't take it off for some reason. Maybe royals can only open it?

I walked out and into the kitchen to wait for Tanya, Charlie was just in the kitchen, rinsing the dishes from breakfast.

"What's with the get up?" Tanya raised an eyebrow as she took in my appearance.

"I wanted to make a good impression on my to be family." I shrugged. "We got off on the wrong foot last time."

"Alright." she sighed. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Our car parked in the driveway of the Cullen house. I was quite nervous about seeing them again. I wonder what they think of me...

Alice bounced through the door and grabbed Tanya's arm. "Hey Tanya!" she greeted.

"Come pick us up when I call you." Tanya told Charlie and he drove off. Alice saw me behind her and a frown was etched into her face.

"I didn't know she was going to be here..." Alice mumbled.

"Oh, she insisted. She was going to apologize about her _rudeness_ from last time _right_?" Tanya glared at me.

I just shrugged at her, not sure if to lie or tell the truth.

"Oh, well I guess we'll just have to welcome her too..." Alice smiled at me, but it looked kind of forced.

_Ahaha...I made the bubbly, almost always happy, sister of my boyfriend, hate me... Well dammit... Oh weeeells. _

They started walking into the house and I followed them inside. Alice opened the door for Tanya, but the door swung back for me and almost hit my head. I grabbed it at human speed and walked in myself.

This time, Edward was there, on the couch, watching the door, while Emmett and Jasper played a game of chess and Rose read a magazine about cars. Esme and Carlisle came down from the stairs. Rose looked up and immediately started scowling at me.

"Tanya, it's great to see you again." Carlisle smiled. Tanya smiled back at him warmly.

_Fake. Sooo fake. That smile is totally and absolutely fake... I think?_

"It's good to see you dear." Esme beamed.

I stood at the back, feeling quite uncomfortable. They spotted me a few seconds later.

"Hello." Esme smiled at me.

_Now that's a real smile. Edward's right, she is the world's most nicest woman._

I was about to say that part out loud, but I stopped myself before I did.

"Hello." I answered, not really knowing what to say. It seemed no one really liked me, everyone else either kind of was glaring me or ignoring me. I glance at Edward, I know he was trying to hide a chuckle. I glared at the floor below me.

"So, about your wedding." Alice cut through the awkward atmosphere. "I was thinking of making it in our backyard and Rose had this idea of..." Alice, Tanya and Rose all walked up the stairs, leaving me down there, still not knowing what to do. I saw Rose give me a little glare.

"Please sit down dear." Esme offered. I nodded slightly and sat down next to Edward. Esme offered to make food, but I refused and she went to tend to the garden while Carlisle went to his study. I watched Emmett and Jasper play chess. I didn't really think Emmett would be a chess kind of person, I didn't even think he'd be a strategy person... Though he's 100 years too early to verse Jasper.

My phone vibrated.

_'What happened to your noisy and always curious personality?'_

I rolled my eyes at my phone which got a chuckle out of Edward. I put my phone back since Emmett was looking at me curiously.

"So you're the maid, Hello, I'm Edward." he extended his hand.

I glared at his hand, "Bella."

"Aren't you going to shake it?" Edward smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned away. Emmett and Jasper stared at me weirdly.

_Ah. I've made a bad impression again._

"So what was with the 'rot in hell' thing last time?" Emmett blurted out. I stared at him.

"I just wanted to say it." I shrugged.

"Or is there another reason? Have you fallen for my boy Eddie here, like many girls at our school?" Emmett teased. "How many pitiful girls were there Jasper?"

"About 30, give or take a few." Jasper smirked.

I turned to Edward who though wasn't facing me, I knew had a guilty look on his face. I was surprised about this fact but I guess I should've.

I looked away and Emmett in was right in front of my face and seemed to expect a response.

"Milady shouldn't marry him then, he wouldn't be faithful." I commented with a hint of venom.

Emmett laughed. "Even the maid thinks you're no good."

"I didn't do anything, they just asked me out." Edward sighed at Emmett's laughter.

"They only judged by looks, they didn't know he was a complete moody jerk." I smiled. Emmett laughed once again adding a "So true" statement.

"Hey, do you want to play chess?" Emmett offered. "I'm going to lose anyways."

"Sure." I grinned as I looked at the board. Since I had so much time back at the other house, I had devised many tricks for this game.

I sat in front of Jasper, already knowing how to win.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Checkmate!" I yelled and pumped my fist in the air. Jasper's mouth fell open as Emmett cheered again. It was the fourth consecutive time I've won against Jasper.

"Another rematch Jasper?" I smiled angelically.

He sighed and shook his head, a smile graced his lips. "No, even _I_ know when to admit defeat. You're a great player Bella." he smiled. I smiled back.

"Wow! Looks and brains! If I didn't have Rose, I might've married you!" Emmett joked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at his joke.

Edward on the other hand, glared a hole through his brother's head which Jasper noticed.

"That's strange. Is Edward getting defensive for Rose or Bella?" Jasper questioned.

"Probably me. Sorry Emmett, but I'm too good for you." I smiled smugly.

"Aw. Does that mean you're taken?" Emmett pouted.

"Who knows..." I trailed off.

"Hey, tell me!" Emmett was now in my face, his eyes shining with hope.

"So, what's on T.V? My television doesn't have good channels." I shoved Emmett out of the way as I sat back onto the couch to see what was on.

"Beeeelllaaaa, come on!" Emmett whined.

"No way." I shook my head as I focused all my attention on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

I forced my breakfast down my throat. I was starting to not get hungry anymore. Though I wouldn't get tired of Edward's pasta. Ever. I had been sleeping less and less each day and now I don't sleep at all, though I always have to hide this from Tanya. Each day I practiced, trying to perfect each power, especially the death one. Healing doesn't really work for me. I've never been able to use it. The shield has made some progress, though I don't know what to do with it. I could stretch it a far bit now.

Edward and I had met in the meadow like usual, talking random things or playing the keyboard. Of course we texted each other at home since we were used to doing that by now. Tanya now has me cleaning the house every second day, doing her homework, making us breakfast, washing the dishes _and _doing the laundry. I used to do that when I was small and I guess the habit came back so it didn't feel unnatural at all.

"Bella! Come on!" Tanya groaned.

"Alright! Alright!" I muttered as I bounded down the stairs. We're going to go visit the Cullens again. Charlie obviously drove us there and I was obviously given the cold shoulder by Alice.

I caught the door once again before it slammed into my face. I once again sat next to Edward while the girls went upstairs to discuss more of the wedding. My eye spotted Rosalie who looked a little bit odd.

"Hello Bella." Edward greeted.

"Hello Edward." I smiled back.

"Hello Bella." Emmett mocked Edward.

"Hi Emmett." I laughed while Edward just rolled his eyes.

Jasper and I just nodded to each other in greeting.

"So, how have you been these last few months?" Emmett asked as he fell onto the space beside me.

"I've been fine." I answered.

"Fine enough to beat Jasper in chess again?" Emmett grinned.

"Of course." I smirked back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It seems like Jasper has been thinking of new strategies since I left since he bet me twice out of the five times we played.

"Good game." Jasper extended his hand to shake mine.

"Uh, yeah." I just smiled. I couldn't touch his hand or he might die. Jasper lowered his hand when it seemed I wouldn't make a move to shake hands with him.

"Ooooh. Jasper got rejected." Emmett laughed, childlike as always.

"Like you wouldn't." I retorted in Jasper's defense.

"What? You won't shake hands with me? I'm offended Bella." Emmett mock gasped as I shook my head and giggled. I took a seat next to Edward again who was still seated there watching us.

"Why's Eddie still here?" Emmett asked as he spotted him. "I thought he'd be one who would always stick close with his wifey."

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be planning the _wedding_ Edward?" I asked him with faux concern.

"I wanted to watch Jasper get beat by a girl that's all." Edward answered tersely. "Actually. Why aren't _you_ in there with the girls?" he asked smugly.

"She wanted to hang out with me of course! I'm the ambassador of fun!" Emmett answered as he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah. What he said." I smiled innocently. Edward's face darkened a bit as he watch Emmett's arm.

Jasper of course, picked that up. "What's-"

"Nah. Kidding, the girls up there just don't like me." I said quickly before anything Edward felt could give us away.

"That's not true. I'm sure Rose likes you, she hasn't glared at you in a while." Emmett fake comforted me.

"Yes and I'm sure by the end of next month, we'll be best friends for life!" I cheered.

"Yes and you can come over and have a sleepover with everyone!" Emmett proposed.

"Yeah and we'll eat popcorn while watching 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower!'" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Why not?" Emmett shrugged with a goofy grin of his face.

"Cuz she _hates_ me. H-A-T-E-S. Hates, _me_." I spoke as if he were a 5 year old.

"I'm sure she'll come to at least like you." Emmett pouted. A scoff was heard from above and we all knew Rosalie's answer to that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two weeks after that, another day came which I'll never, _ever_ forget. I had been close to being able to suppress the death power - once I touched a tree and it didn't wither, I am close to mastering the mental shield - I can stretch it way farther than before and can bend it to my will. The healing though, I don't know how to do it. I don't seem to even have that power!

It was a weekday so I went to the meadow after I had finished all my chores, though I got a surprise. Rosalie sat there in the middle, sobbing her eyes out.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat down in front of her.

_Why's she here? School's still on._

"Go away!" Rosalie muttered through sobs.

"No can do. This is my turf, you're the one's who's intruding." I chuckled.

"Fine. I'll leave." she mumbled as she motioned to stand up.

_That's weird. Not shouting or screaming... Hm..._

"Wait." I ran over to go in front of her. Her eyes were red as tears flowed out of them endlessly. "You can tell me what's wrong right? I mean, not like anyone would believe me if I told them and it'll be better to spill it. You won't carry the burden by yourself." I babbled. I really didn't know if what I was saying would do any help.

She glared at me but slowly sat down. She took a few breaths to calm down as I patted her back from beside her.

"So, what wrong?" I asked. My voice spoke like it was nothing big and we were just hanging out like normal friends.

Rose opened and closed her mouth multiple times until she started crying again. I tried to be patient as I sat there with my knees hugged to my chest. As I focused on her wailing, I could hear something else... Something... different, but it was so faint, if the forest wasn't completely quiet, I wouldn't of known it was there.

"Ah." I murmured as I figured out what's happening, though I couldn't tell why.

"W-what?" Rosalie peeked at me from behind her hands.

"You're pregnant aren'tcha?" I asked, though I knew it was the truth.

"How did you know?" she sniffled as she sat up straight.

"That's not important right now. Why are you crying?" I questioned as I crawled sit across from her.

"I can't tell you." she shook her head as she hiccuped.

"Aw. And I thought we were friends." I pouted.

She scowled at me. "Don't worry about it."

"Come on. Come on. Tell me." I nudged her with my elbow.

She shook her head once more and I sighed.

"Alright, I'll just guess then. You and Jasper-" I started with a grin.

"NO!" she shrieked as she looked at me in horror. I burst out laughing at her outburst.

"I know, I'm kidding, kidding." I said as I held my sides. After I was done giggling, I looked to her again. "I won't judge you."

She pressed her lips together as she thought about it. She sighed and closed her eyes, taking a big breath in. "I was raped."

"Hm..." I nodded. It _did_ make sense. She's crying because she was raped and wants to keep the baby. Her family seems nice though, I still don't get it.

"You're not disgusted?" Rose scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Excuse me, I think you stereotype everyone too much. Would your family judge you? I think not. I wouldn't even be surprised if you told me you were actually a guy." I shrugged as she hit me with a hint of a smile.

"Though I still don't get the problem." I continued with my head tilted.

"Well, I was supposed to have a heir for our family with Emmett. He or she was going to be a full blooded royal. But this one... isn't and I'm not sure if anyone would accept the fact that my child isn't. No one wants to be ruled by someone just like them. I can't tell my family either. It's too embarrassing. I'm ashamed." she shook her head slowly as new tears appeared.

"Mmmh... Well why can't you have another child?" I was more confused.

"It's shameful for me to have a child by getting raped. That will give the child a hard time too. I don't want their life to be hard." she started crying again. "The tradition is that the first child would be our ruler. If they aren't of royal blood, they must be killed."

"Well, I don't think your family will go with those rules." I sighed as I lied down onto my side.

"Of course not. But that would make less people afraid of them. They know us as powerful people who aren't afraid to punish wrongdoers. When they hear they didn't kill my child, they'll think that we're weak. They would try to overthrow us. And that means..." Rosalie shook her head, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"People will come to kill you guys." I stated. Now I got it. I laid down on my back and listened as Rose's crying lessened.

"Your family can help though..." I suggested as I stared at the cloudy sky.

"No, it will become a burden for them. They'll be so frightened that my child would die that we might even have to go into hiding. I can't let that happen. I can't let my family live a life where they can never be reckless and have fun." Rose sighed.

"Wow. There's a heart in that cold dead exterior." I raised my eyebrows at this revelation.

Rose giggled. We sat in silence for a while as we thought of our conversation we just had.

"Why don't we say it's mine?" I put forward. _I could just make something up for Edward that is partially true..._

"What?" Rose started at me in shock. "You'll do that?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not Jasper, but I know that you really love the kid." I rolled my eyes, but that was cut short. I just noticed my mistake.

"What?" Rose choked out.

"Oh, right. Yeah. So I know what you guys are and of your powers. Big deal." I sat up to watch her expression grow to worry.

"I won't tell. Mostly because I would be betraying my aunt, but whatever." I smirked as she her face turned confused.

"What?" she repeated.

"Well I'm one of you guys." I shrugged and watched as her face turned skeptical.

"Really..." he face was doubtful as she looked me up and down.

"Uh-huh." I yawned and stretched my arms towards the sky.

A small audible gasp came from Rose's mouth and she tried to cover it with by coughing. I raised my eyebrows at her and looked to where I saw her gaze got to.

"Whoops. So, as you can see, I'm not a very good secret keeper." I laughed sheepishly as I covered my wrist with my sleeve.

"I've always thought that Edward seemed strange towards Tanya..." she mumbled to herself. She looked me in the eye. "The one he loves is you, isn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say love..." I mused. "You know cuz I _am_ the one with the death power."

She froze for a few minutes before giggling a bit.

"Wow. And here I thought that you'd tear my throat out by now." I chuckled.

"Well, if someone _had_ to have that power, I'm glad it's you." she smiled. "I actually never hated you, it's just that I didn't want a human to be so close and get involved."

"Wow. So Rosalie _is_ a nice person after all. Nice to know." I smirked at her as she grinned at me. She froze again as she thought of something.

"Oh no. The wedding. I've always been reluctant about it since I thought Tanya had an ulterior motive and I didn't really like her, she was kind of bossy, but now that I know he's going out with you... I'm so sorry, I'll try to put a stop to it without revealing you, I mean how bad would it be if they found out you were going out with him and had a wedding for Tanya, wait why didn't you just tell us? I mean -," she rushed.

"Slow down, Rose." I laughed. "We didn't tell you because of tradition too I guess. Everyone thinks I'm human and you guys _are_ rivaling me."

"Huh. I-" Rose started.

"Shh! Quiet." I mumbled as I slowly got up. The sounds of footsteps came closer and closer. "Edward's coming."

"How can you be so sure?" Rose stood up with me.

"We come here everyday. I told you, it's our turf." I muttered. "So unless you want him knowing..."

"Got it. Can we meet again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Don't you have school?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can skip." she suggested. I nodded to her and she was gone like the wind.

"Hey Edward." I waved as he came running in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I had a full plate between meeting up with Rose and Edward. Rose would sometimes skip school, but sometimes we would meet secretly at night. She explained how the birth thing goes. The child grows up quickly and pops out in only a few weeks, though her stomach wouldn't be as large as a normal woman's.

"So when do you think the little kid will come out?" I asked as we laid on the grass next to each other.

"I dunno, I'm expecting it to be in about a few days time." she stated as she patted her belly.

"Ok... Isn't it going to be _extremely_ painful?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well. I assume it would be, but I think I'd be too happy afterwards to care." she smiled as she fondly stroked her stomach.

"M'kay, well if I'm not there to help, good luck with that." I grinned at her.

She sighed. "Mom only said it takes about 4 hours, I don't think it'd be that bad..."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days had gone by and on on a few of these days, it seemed Edward couldn't make our little meeting. Though I was bored without him, I knew he had a life so I didn't really mind. Rosalie though, helped with the boredom as we talked about her soon-to-be-here child.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Rose answered as she sat down in front of me. "Sorry I can't get Alice off Edward's tail, she's a bit jumpy about the... wedding..." Rose said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. So she's asking him to help plan or something?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, we don't have a date set yet and I'm trying to get rid of the idea of a wedding inconspicuously." Rose sighed.

"Well I'd bet that's hard since Alice seems to be the type that never gives up." I smirked at her.

"Yeah, she's very persistent, but Alice is Alice and we love her." Rose smiled softly.

"She hates me doesn't she?" I said out of the blue.

"Yep she really does. And with a passion. If we aren't doing anything exciting, she's complaining about you." she snickered.

"Aw. She thinks of me everyday? I'm touched." I wiped a fake tear from my cheek.

"Yeah and-" Rose herself off with a loud squeak.

_Oh don't tell me..._

"The baby's coming?" I sighed.

"The baby's coming." she confirmed with a small nod.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After 3 long hours and some awkwardness we finally got out Rose's baby boy, luckily Rose was prepared and knew what to do.

"Aw...he's all gross and wet." I narrowed my eyes as I held the child away from my body. He was wailing loudly as his legs kicked at my arms.

"Don't be like that, he's adorable!" Rose squealed as she took him from my hands.

"Yeah and he's naked." I snorted as I squatted next to Rose.

_I need to wash my hands after this..._

"Hey, what do you think I should name him?" Rosalie asked as she stroked the crying baby's head.

"Dracula." I grinned.

"No way!" she laughed and held the baby a little tighter to her, by now it stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully. She stared at his little face. "I'll call him... Zachary. Zachary Oliver Cullen."

"What? That soooo long. Why do you even need a middle name?" I groaned.

"Well it makes him unique. How many Zacharys do you think are out there?" she explained.

"Well how many Zachary Olivers do you think are out there?" I retorted.

"You want me to add another middle name?" Rosalie threatened.

"No! No ma'am! Zachary Oliver is fine!" I waved my hands in front of me in protest. Rosalie giggled and rolled her eyes.

"So we can call him Zack right?" I asked.

"Sure. That's cute." Rosalie smiled as she rocked Zack.

"Yeah, I don't think he wants to be called cute when he gets older..." I smirked at the thought.

"He'll be cute no matter what." she smiled.

We sat in a comfortable silence before I had to break it. "So are you going to stay here for the night, or...?" I tilted my head.

"I think I might just go away on vacation for a week. I'm not ready to hand him up yet." Rose fondly patted his head.

"What are you going to tell your family?" I tilted my head.

"I'll just leave a note while they're out." she sighed.

"Well alright... What are we going to do afterwards when you come back?" I asked.

"Can you keep him for me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

I shrugged. I guess I can tell Tanya I'm sick of her guts... or something along those lines...

"Thank you! Really! I'm grateful." she smiled softly at me.

"No prob." I grinned back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Okay. Tanya's back. It's been three days. Tell her that you want to move out. If she asks for a reason? Just wing it! You've been thinking for 3 days and nothing! OK. Now stop talking to yourself.

"Tanya!" I called as I walked down the stairs.

"What do you want?" she sighed as she started walking up the stairs.

"Can I move out?" I tilted my head as I stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for her answer.

She froze for a second and turned around. "Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing to slits as she turned around.

"Well...uh..." _Think! Um. What does she like? Edward! Move out because of Edward? Um... What would she do with him that I'd need to move out?...Got it!_

"Well," I coughed and regained my composure. "Well I thought that since you'd be marrying Edward he might come around and stuff?"

"I'll move into his house. You can keep this one." she scoffed as she resumed walking.

"Uh... Well! I think it's a bit too big! I'm used to smaller ones!" I yelled as she slammed the door of her room.

_Aw..._ A frown etched onto my face. _Will this be harder than I thought?_

I heard the door open and Tanya sigh, "Do whatever you want! I won't be lending you any more though!"

_Yes!_ I pounded my fist in the air.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Charlie helped me find a house and somehow there was a small little, cottage in the forest, far away enough that no vampire could disturb me, but close enough to visit Tanya, which I would have to, to everyday to attend to her needs.

I started unpacking and in a few days I was settled in. I knew Edward wouldn't be around because of his older sister so of course I just lounged around and waited for Rose to either text or call me. She did, about... two weeks later.

It was a slightly sunny day when a knock came on my door. I, of course was already dying of boredom so I rushed out and opened the door in seconds.

I found Rose and a small, short boy in front of me.

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting?" I groaned.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Rose giggled as she put her hands up. "I didn't have the heart to let him go, but my family's been very worried, so..." she sighed as she stroked the small boy's head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So..." I suddenly realized something and blinked. "How old is the kid?"

"He's only around 3 weeks, but I know, I know, he looks about 4, right?"

"Yeah... That's a little... Creepy."

"No, no! That's perfectly normal! By the time he's 8, he'll look around my age."

"Right... So I'll be taking care of the kid and you'll come to visit, yeah?"

"Yep! That's right! I've explained everything to Zack so you don't have to worry. So everything he needs is in this bag, okay. And don't forget to-"

"I'll ask Zack so you go before your family starts looking for you."

"Alright..."

Rose bent down to look at Zack. "You be good okay? Mommy will come see you."

"But why can't I stay with you?" he demanded as pouted.

"I've already told you. You're my little secret." she tapped him on his nose.

"But whyyyyy?" he whined and stamped his foot.

"I'll tell you when you're older." she smiled softly as she adjusted his jacket.

"You always say that!" he threw his hands up in the air and ran inside the house.

Rose sighed and stood up.

"He seems like a handful." I muttered.

"No, he's a good child. Just curious is all," she smiled. "I'll be back later to check up on him."

I nodded and waved as she left.

I walked into the room and stared at the boy surfing through my channels.

"Hey. So what is it that you do everyday?" he asked as I flopped down beside him.

"I watch T.V." he mumbled and averted his eyes.

"I doubt that," I snorted. "I bet she doesn't let you watch for 2 hours and wants you to study all the time."

He pouted and I grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll let you do whatever you want... Most of the time."

"Really?" he asked as he looked at me with shining eyes.

"Yup. Just don't wreak any havoc in my house. Got it?" I pointed at him.

"Got it!" he saluted at me. I just chuckled as he eagerly went back to watching his show.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few weeks passed by quick as a blur. Rosalie came to visit a lot, though that lessened as her family needed her for the 'wedding' she hasn't been able to stop. While Zack was sleeping, I always had to go to Tanya's and rush back here to make breakfast for Zack and afterwards he would either watch T.V, play with the many toys he had, read a book or demand me to read a book. Despite a few fights, we get along pretty fine. He's been growing, though only slowly. He doesn't really look _that_ different. Strangely though, my power of death seems to be more controllable. I think I've mastered it already.

I haven't seen Edward these few weeks, but one morning as I was rushing to Tanya's I bumped into him.

"Oh, hey! Haven't seen you for ages? How have you been?" I asked with a grin.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "I've been fine, though I've been missing my girlfriend for quite a while now."

"Cool. So where's she? Atlantis?" I tilted my head.

"Shut up." he laughed as he leaned down for kiss. How lips touched and I felt a moment of ecstasy that I haven't felt in a while.

"So where are you going?" he questioned.

"Tanya's... Oh shoot! I needa go now! I'm late, seeya!" I pecked him on the cheek as I rushed off in the direction of Tanya's house.

I got to the door and ran inside, about the go in the direction of Tanya's room, but...

"She's here." a familiar voice said. I turned to the side.

"Oh hey, Irina, when did you get here?" I raised my eyebrows, slightly shocked about the fact.

"You've been a very naughty child my dear. _Very_ disappointing." Carmen growled.

"What do you mean? Because I moved out? Well we weren't really getting along you know?" I sighed and shrugged.

"Not that." Kate rolled her eyes. "_This_."

A picture was shoved in my face and as I stared at it, I could see that it was a picture of me and Edward...kissing.

_I am sooo getting my butt kicked for this._

"Alright. Who was stalking me?" I stared at all of them with my hand of my hip.

"He was." Tanya sneered as a figure appeared from the darkness.

"Oh... Charlie... Well that was unexpected..." I walked up to him. "Are you a pedophile?"

"You see? This is why I didn't want to keep her!" Aunt Carmen yelled. "She- No. This _monster_ would interfere with out plans!"

"Monster? How rude." I scoffed.

"But you are a monster! You killed my sister and her husband!" she shrieked at me with wild eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait... What?" I stared at them open mouthed.

"Just do it!" Tanya ordered. They all approached me from both sides and started closing in.


	6. Chapter 6

I clawed at the top of my head. There was an itching pain. It was like...like...well, let's just say it hurt 10x worse than stubbing your toe and itches 10x worse than a mosquito bite.

Pictures flashed before my eyes. Fragments of memories. My childhood. My parents. The pain, the suffering, the agony.

I slowly opened my eyes with a weird buzzing sound in my ears and a dark muddy brown cast over my vision.

"Well? Do you remember now?" someone said. The voice seemed alien, like they were underwater or something.

"Yeahh." I moaned as I slowly got up.

"You see? She's a monster! She killed her parents and she doesn't even _feel_ anything!" Aunt Carmen shrilled.

"No, no. I feel something. It's just that I was young and children don't really know much about reality... Well _I_ didn't. I was kept locked up in a room with no windows. I wasn't ever let out. I was beaten for asking for food and my parents tried to kill me multiple times, either because of hate or fear, I'm not sure. I was thinking that it was my only way out and my only way of survival. So... I think my reasons for killing them are justified." I shrugged.

Aunt Carmen started shrieking and gave me a blow to the face. I fell on the floor, my cheek throbbing slightly.

"You know I can kill you anytime right? Do you really think it's a good idea to punch me?" I sighed as I slowly sat up.

_But of course I wouldn't. I'm not that cruel._

Someone grabbed me by the collar and dragged me up a wall.

"Alright. I'll tell you this now. Edward is mine alright? You don't touch him anymore. You will leave after the wedding and don't bother coming back." Tanya sneered.

"Wait, wait, wait. The wedding's still on? Where is it?" I raised my eyebrows.

I fell onto the floor with a thud.

"It's in two days. Now get ready and pack." she muttered and walked out of the room. I slowly got up, avoiding the glares that came my way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"You'll have to go back to your mom." I exhaled as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"What? Why? I like it here!" Zack whined.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be a good kid and go back. I can't stay here. I'm leaving in two days." I told him.

"Eeeeehhhh? But mommy-" Zack protested.

"Screw what mommy said. She changed her mind." I said. _Well I hope she will..._

"What's going on...?" a voice inquired from the doorway. They seemed shocked and a little angered... _Uh oh. Please don't tell me he misunderstood. Actually, please tell me it's a shape shifter and not him at all!_

I turned around, trying to turn as slowly as I could, without making it too obvious.

_Well dammit._

"Ehehehehe... Well here's the story. So-" I started explaining, but he cut me off.

"Is he your kid?" he asked, awfully and creepily calm.

"No! He's not! What the heck!" I stood up, the chair scraping across the floor.

"Well he seems to think of you as his mom!" he glared, his eyes blazing.

"I've only been-" once again I was cut off, but with the second slap of the day... or punch... Okay so I really didn't see because it was so fast, but you get the point.

"Dude! That hurt! Okay maybe it didn't... but it hurt my feelings?" I blinked. _That makes sense right...? Yeah, it does._

"I can't believe you!" Edward spat, he turned and left the room, leaving me on the floor again with a terrified Zack.

"Who was that...?" Zack got up and ran to my side.

"Just some guy I know." I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

"What's wrong with him?" he muttered.

"Nothing... much." I smiled at him. _And he couldn't at least stay for my explanation?_

"Wait, here. I'll try to make amends so he doesn't do anything rash." I ruffled Zack's hair. He nodded with a grin and I was off, of course I ran like a human. He didn't know what we were yet.

I followed his scent and eventually found him... and a some other people.

"We forgot to tell you something actually..." Tanya smirked. An unconscious Edward was laid against the tree.

"Ok. What the hell did you do?" I took a step forward, wanting to see if he was okay, but like a flash, Charlie was in front of me.

"Nothing much... We just..." Kate started.

"Erased his memories of you..." Irina continued.

"And implanted me in them instead." Tanya finished off.

It took me by surprise so I couldn't speak for a moment.

"It also seems you've been making Miss Rosalie somehow like you, so we erased hers as well." Eleazar added as he dragged Rosalie's body from behind a tree. "We'll erase the memories of the others later."

"Wait, wait, wait. You did _what_?" I almost shouted from the double shock. _Ok. Now what am I supposed to do?_

"She's somehow helping you with this plan right? You were going to move in somewhere with Edward? Don't try to deny it. Charlie saw _everything_." Tanya scowled.

_Huh? That's not what..._

I turned to Charlie. He wasn't looking at me, but there was a trace of a smile on his face.

"We've also heard about the child you stole from the community. We don't care if you keep him, but just don't do anything that will stir up Forks." Kate glared.

_Hm... This situation isn't in my favor... Should I just leave? Is that the best option? Edward? He's forgotten about me... There was pretty much no chance anyway. With me being the one with the death power and all... and the Volturi thing... Just kidding! Ahahaha! I have to come back and kick his ass! Even if he's married, I'll steal him away. Hm... Now what about Zack?... I guess I have to take him with me... What a pain... I didn't think this would happen..._

"Whatever... I'll leave. Sheesh." I groaned as I scratched my head.

"That's a good girl. See you in a few days." Tanya smiled smugly with her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh and don't you dare try to stop us. Who knows what we'll do to the boy... Or Rosalie, never really liked her."

I started walking towards my house. I turned back and smiled softly at Edward.

_Hope you're always well, Cullen. I officially break up with you. For now. I can't have my boyfriend marrying another girl._

I felt a pang in my chest and winced slightly, but I shook my head and took off for the cottage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Seeing Edward and Tanya up there, I felt useless, but it i_s_ the best option so... eh. I couldn't stop this and I won't. Not unless I wanted something to happen. I know they would do something. They _are_ of course, _my_ family.

Just before they kissed, I was dragged away and into the forest. The memory of Edward looking at Tanya lovingly will haunt me forever.

"We can't have you trying to stop us." Eleazar muttered.

I was ready for it this time though, my shield went up immediately as Carmen's hand came down on my head. I could feel something jumping out of my brain, smashing against my shield. I also felt something trying to get in, but it bounced off my shield, just like a soccer ball and a goalkeeper. My vision went hazy as I tried to keep my shield in place, it was just like two magnets attracted to each other, both sides trying to get to the other.

"There." Carmen said. My mind was blank as I pretended to be unconscious. I heard their footsteps get further and further away and after they were finally gone, I slowly got up, a grim expression on my face.

_I've got to get outta here._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

I rushed into the house were Zack was packing up our suitcases.

"Done?" I asked.

"Yeeeessss!" he saluted.

"Good."

I walked over to him and opened the bags.

_Alright. He's got everything we need. The house is clear..._

I ran around, quickly checking all the rooms; drawers, closets and chests.

"Why do we have leave?" Zack demanded.

"We just have to okay?" I mumbled as I got back to him.

"If you leave, how are you going to pay for the living expenses? Or the child's food?" Charlie asked.

I turned around and found him leaning on the door.

"Dunno, but I'll figure something out." I murmured as I stared at Zack's face. He was frowning, his forehead creased and he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Here." Charlie held something out.

"What is it?" I tilted my head as I took a small card from him.

"A credit card. They won't find out since this is an old account created for me a long time ago. I've saved up enough money for a special case like this. Go, and come back when the boy is old enough. Fate has funny ways of working." he said. He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he did.

"How old are you exactly?" I squinted at him, expecting to see some kind of indication.

"I knew your mother." is all he answered. "Now go."

I stuffed the card in one of my wallets, grabbed Zack's hand and all the bags.

"Do you know you'll be going?" Charlie asked.

"Nup. I'll just go wherever my feet lead me." I answered as I walked out the door.

"Are you going to walk?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No, I'll drive." I shrugged.

"Do you know how to drive?"

"...I will." I said under my breath.

I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Bye." I smirked.

"See you in a few years."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Dammit." I cussed as I stared at the burning piece of trash in front of me. Well I did say I didn't know how to drive...

"That one only lasted 2 days." Zack snorted. It's only been around a month since we'd left.

"Okay, so I'm not qualified to drive. Whatever. Now let's just leave before the police get here." I ushered him onto the side of the road and we walked on the dirt path, waiting for another car to come by and be victim to me. Just kidding, I only take cars that aren't used by anyone.

"Ok, so you've explained the basics, but I still don't get why we had to leave because of that." Zack uttered as we walked.

"I told you. My evil aunt can erase memories and her family can kill you or your mother. Okay? Your mother doesn't remember you anymore and I have to look after you until then." I told him again.

"Right. Well what's the stupid reason behind this mess?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know." I scoffed.

"Well it's just so... stupid!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's stupid. We need to find a place to live. Now use your power. I don't want anymore diversions." I grumbled.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and focused. It took a while, but he slowly opened his eyes.

"No, there's no more danger." he answered and stared at me.

"Alright. Then let's keep on going." I walked forward and he fell in step beside me.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Isabella!" Zack called as he rushed down the steps.

"Don't you mean mom?" the teacher behind him asked sternly.

"Uh, yeah! Hi _mom_!" Zack corrected himself as he hugged me.

"Hey! How was your first day of school?" I asked as I ruffled his hair.

"Weeeell... About that..." he laughed sheepishly.

"Zachary was in a fight with a boy in one of the upper years." the teacher behind him butt in.

"What happened?" I groaned as I squatted down to Zack's eye level.

"Well he kept on bugging me and was saying stuff about me not having a father and how you looked so young and said you were a... it doesn't matter, but he annoyed me so I just punched him in the face. That's all. I promise!" he put his hands up in surrender.

"Well you still shouldn't pick a fight." I scolded as I rubbed some dirt off of his face.

"Whatever, _mom_." he rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry about this, I'll punish him when we get home." I told the teacher. "But if he'll listen, I don't know." I mumbled.

Zack grinned at my comment as we walked towards the car.

"I can't believe you know how to drive now. I'm shocked." Zack smirked as we both got in.

"Hey it's been a few years, I'm not _that_ bad at driving you know." I huffed as I turned the key.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get me some snacks, I'm hungry." he ordered. I sighed.

_What do I look like? Your personal slave?_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Yeah... so he kind of kept that little annoying bossing people around personality. Though he was a good leader since he does all those sports and he's the class rep and stuff.

"Bella! I need some cash, can I borrow some?" Zack asked.

"What is it now?" I groaned from the couch.

"I'm taking my girlfriend out tonight." he yelled back.

"You _do_ know she's cheating on you right?" I answered back with a grimace on my face.

"Oh I know." Zack appeared in the living room looking neat and tidy for once. "The place we're going is where her boyfriend works. I just needed some money in case she can't pay tonight."

"It's all yours." I grinned as I handed him several hundred dollars.

"Thanks." he grabbed it and high-fived me on the way to the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"But daaaaaaaddy!" the little girl cried.

"Do you know how many dolls you have already? We can't keep on wasting money like this, you won't even play with it in a few years." Zack heaved a big sigh as he sat down on the couch.

"But grandma says I can buy whatever I want, whenever I want." she stomped her foot and pouted.

"Hey! I never said that! And stop calling me grandma! It's Bella!" I yelled from my room.

"But mommy said to call you grandma." she mumbled.

"I'm not that old!" I sighed.

"Hey, you're old enough to be a grandma." Zack chuckled.

"It's not _that_ old." I retorted.

"Maybe in crazy magical vampire descendant years, but in human years, you should be dead." he answered.

"Well I'm not her actual grandma!" I stuck my tongue out towards the door.

"Doesn't mean you're not like one." he answered.

"You guys are such children!" the girl groaned and stomped her way into her and Zack's room.

"Say the little girl." I laughed.

"Who's only looks 5." added Zack.

"And was whining for a doll!" I finished off.

"Shut up!" she yelled and started sulking in her room.

"Aw, I think she's mad." I teased.

"Should we get her a doll to cheer her up?" Zack suggested with a roll of the eyes.

"YAY!" she shrieked and ran down to hug her father.'

I sighed.

_Just a while more and I think we have to go back there._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"What are you doing?" Zack growled.

Two teenage boys were checking out his only daughter. Of course he'd be mad.

"Let it go Zack." I sighed as I grabbed his shoulder. The two boys who had obviously heard the rumors about him mauling any guy who just glances at her, ran away in fright.

"But, but!" Zack answered. I knew he wanted to whine and stomp his foot like when he was younger, a trait his daughter inherited from him.

"Give it up. They're gone anyways." I laughed. "You're waaaay too overprotective."

He sighed and we both watched her in silence.

"She totally got your sport skills." I commented. She was playing basketball with some of our classmates and her team was winning by a landslide.

"Yeah." he smiled fondly as he looked upon her.

"Maaaan, you doing that really makes me feel old." I groaned.

"Well you are. You're _ancient_." he smirked.

I glared at him playfully and smacked his shoulder. He chuckled but we both stopped when someone approached us.

"Dad! Did you see that? I dunked the ball!" Aaliyah squealed quietly as she slowly ran towards us.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Zack said over excitedly.

"You weren't even watching! You were too busy playing around with grandma." she accused.

"No I wasn't..." he answered, but he averted his eyes so of course that made Aaliyah slightly mad.

"Ugh. Well, whatever. What do we have next period?" she asked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Hey guys. Want to go visit Rosalie? A.k.a Zack's mom or Aaliyah's real grandma?" I asked them as I walked into the room.

They both quickly stood up with the same expression on their faces.

"Really? I get to meet grandma Rosalie?" Aaliyah shrieked.

"Mom? The same one with the blonde hair who yelled at me a lot?" Zack had his mouth agape.

"Yup. It's time to go back to Forks!" I grinned at the both.

"But how do you know?" Zack asked. At the same time, Zack and Aaliyah's expressions changed into ones of confusion.

_They are way too alike._

"I got a text." I showed them my phone. "From Charlie."

"You mean that man who gave you that credit card and all the money we have?" Aaliyah questioned.

"The one and the same." I smiled.

"He knows your phone number? What is he? A stalker?" Aaliyah joked.

"No. I think it's something to do with the credit card." I shrugged.

"Anyways, if you want to go, you better pack soon, Charlie got us a flight on the weekend." I informed them.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked into the cold air of Forks and a billion memories came flashing into my head. I smiled at all the memories of this place.

_Well soon, I'm going to make a few new ones._

"It's been a while." someone said. They broke me out of my reverie and back to the real world.

"Yeah. 125 years give or take, Charlie." I smiled brightly. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

"Yes. It seems that time will not change Forks." he smiled. "Have you been well?"

"Yeah. I guess, wasn't that bad, having a long vacation. Now it's time to meet up with Milady again isn't it?" I grinned.

"Before that, I'll take you to your accommodation. I hope you don't mind the old Cullen home." he said as we walked.

"Wait. That old shabby place is still standing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It seems so, Isabella." he simply said.

We slowly got to our destination and surprisingly, Zack and Aaliyah were quiet the whole way.

"Brings back memories." I chuckled as we stood in front of the house.

"Indeed it does." Charlie agreed.

"So where are you staying? Are you a butler at the Cullen's place or something?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "We're back at the Cullen house in the forest. If you need anything, just call out, I might be around."

With that, Charlie left us in front of the house, keys in my hands.

"That was... creepy." Aaliyah finally spoke.

"Hey, he saved our butts, it doesn't matter if he's creepy or not." I chided. "Anyways, lets just get in the house."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Well I hope Charlie enrolled into the school because there's a chance Rosalie might be there." I sighed as I sat down on the couch. Everything surprisingly was kept clean and dust free.

"Right! What does she look like again? And tell me Tanya's appearance too! I don't want to mix up my grandma to that even witch." Aaliyah scrunched up my nose.

"I'll just show you when the time comes. Don't worry."

Apparently Charlie did enroll us and we started school the following week. That gave us a total of 2 days to get settled and get ready for school.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"What happened to our old house?" asked Zack.

"How should _I _know?" I sighed.

"It was better than this place..." he muttered.

"You want to check it out then?" I asked.

"I'm coming too!" Aaliyah appeared before me with a grin on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

We all stealthily walked towards the little cottage in the distance and held our breaths as we got nearer.

There were squeaks from both children beside me. They both had the wide-eyed, open mouthed excited expression.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"They turned it into a games room!" Zack said with longing in his voice.

"And look at all those clothes!" Aaliyah squealed.

"...I don't get it." I squinted my eyes, waiting to see if the house would suddenly magically glow or something.

"Because you're old. You won't get the stuff us young people know." Aaliyah said with a little groan in her voice.

"Oh. Well fair enough." I shrugged. "Just don't ask me for any of that stuff, I'm not filthy rich like the _Cullens_."

"Then what if I work for it, maybe I can buy stuff like that!" she pointed at the cottage.

"Isn't it easier to befriend the owners and have them maybe let you keep some or allow you to borrow some of the clothes?" I tilted my head.

She hit her fist onto her open palm. "Great idea, grandma! You're the best! Help me befriend them, kay?"

She ran up to me and hugged me.

"...The name's Bella, kay?" I muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

**OK. I don't know what else to write here... So insert some random things people do everyday... Facebook? I don't know. I live under a rock. Wait... Should vampires (well they're technically not vampires but whatever) even have facebook? They could get traced... Oh well**

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was finally the day to go to school. Yay! ...Yeah right. Well a little. We got to school, did the usual thing for new kids; get our timetables, maps, yada, yada, yada...

So while we all were dying in school because we've learned everything ten times already, I was trying to sense any... let's call them vamp-hybrids. Ok, so yeah, I was trying to sense the vamp-hybrids since you could just tell if you concentrated really, really, super duper hard and then, some crashed into the room, through the window. That's right, they came through the window and tumbling onto the floor. Luckily I was on the other side of the room or I might have gotten hit. I feel bad for that guy though, the one sitting by the window... oh wait, that's Zack.

"Zachary Oliver Cullen! What do you think you're doing?" the teacher yelled, but with a slight groan in his voice. You can tell that this situation happens a lot... well, not this exact situation but the guy getting busted for doing something.

"What?" Zack asked as his head swiveled to the teacher.

"Oh, not you Zack, I meant him." he pointed to the guy getting off Zack and trying to get tape off his clothes. (I imagine this happens regularly because it seems that they stopping fixing the window and just put tape over it)

"Sorry Mr. G, I was getting chased by a dog." he grinned.

"Well you're still late." he muttered.

"If you haven't called attendance yet, I'm not late." Zack 2 (I'll give them numbers, this guy will be Zack 2) stated.

"...Just get to your seat." the teacher seemed tired of the conversation already.

"Oh yeah, sorry man, you know, for falling on top of you." Zack 2 smiled at Zack 1.

_Well I guess this is Rosalie and Emmett's kid then. Besides the obvious, he has curly blonde hair, he's wearing a bracelet, his smile is as cheeky as Emmett's and he seems so... not serious about life._

"Uh... That's okay? I guess?" Zack 2 replied.

"You can just whack him on the head!" a boy in the class joked.

"But you'll break your hand!" another guy added.

"Yeah because his has a thick skull!" a person in the front laughed.

"Hey!" Zack 2 pouted and sat in his seat with a huff.

There was a wave of laughter in the class by this moment.

_He seems pretty popular..._

I caught Zack 1's eye and we had a little mind conversation moment.

He raised his eyebrows. I nodded. He tilted his head. I nodded once again. He nodded slowly and turned back to the front, not before staring at his half brother of course.

Time flew by in an instant. Zack 2 was constantly making everyone laugh and always gave stupid answers. I believe he wasn't dumb though, just playing it. Zack 1 and I just kept our heads low and tried to keep low profiles.

Before we knew it, it was lunch. I had a few classes with Aaliyah and met a few of the other Cullens. Kalla and Kyle Cullen, the twins. They had sandy coloured hair with interesting personalities. Kalla liked answering questions, was perky and seemed to like having everything her way. Kyle was the exact opposite. He slept through class, would only mumble answers to questions and couldn't really care less about what happened around him. Guessing they're Alice and Jasper's. The last was also a guy, one with dark blonde hair, Matt. He seemed like a mixture of Zack 2 and Kyle. Although he is pretty popular and jokes around, he doesn't seem to care about school and is cold to girls. I also feel that he has a sad feeling around him... Tanya's and Edward's kid I guess...

_Anyways, why are they all blonde? Where are all the brown haired people in this world?_

At lunch, Aaliyah, Zack 1 and I sat on our own table with a piece of fruit on our trays.

"I like Aunt Kalla." Aaliyah whispered. "She's cool."

I had a feeling someone was approaching us so I looked up. It was Kalla and Zack 2.

"Hey, I heard what happened and I wanted Zachary to apologize properly." Kalla said as she rolled her eyes at he cousin.

"I already apologized!" Zack 2 complained.

Kalla ignored him. "So are you really okay? You're not hurt? You know my dad's a doctor, he can check it out if you want."

"Nah, I'm f- ow!" he hissed as I stepped on his foot.

"Can we go to your house after school?" I asked. "I think he twisted his ankle or something."

"Oh crap, really?" Zack 2 asked with a bewildered face.

Kalla smacked Zack 2 on the back of his head. "It's fine, you can come, totally. We can drive you there if you want, you didn't come in a car right?"

"But there's 3 people." Aaliyah said frowning.

"We drive in two separate cars." Kalla said. "Because Matt and I can't really stay in the same room without arguing."

"Ok, you can drive us there then." I smiled.

Kalla nodded, Zack 2 apologized again and they walked back to their own tables.

"Great going Bella." Aaliyah high-fived me under the table.

"But that hurt." Zack muttered.

"Oh well, it worked." I shrugged with a smirk on my face. He glared at me for the rest of lunch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was finally the end of school and we found Kalla and Zack 2 waiting for us.

"Ready?" Kalla asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

The car ride was quite silent, except for Zack 2's yapping about anything and everything. Soon enough though, we were there. It looked just like I remembered it... except it was now a 3 story house.

"Come in." Kalla invited us in. We got out of the car and heard yelling, a crash and saw someone slam the door and walk towards the forest angrily. It was Edward. He was still as magnificent as before... nah, I'm not that sappy. He looks the same, except angry. I guess he and Tanya didn't work out? Yes!

"Dad!" Matt ran out, chasing after Edward.

"He's young." I smiled slightly.

"He just looks young. Wait until you know how old he is!" Zack 2 exclaimed. He was hit on the back of the head again by Kalla.

"Shut up!" she growled. She turned to us. "Never mind him, come in."

We came into the house and someone was cleaning up a broken cup.

"Hey, look who's doing the cleaning now?" I grinned.

Tanya looked up at me with a slightly irritated expression, but when she saw me, she dropped the dustpan and brush, the pieces scattering all over the floor.

"Y-you!" she shrieked with a horrified expression. "B-but we- How? Mother..."

I just stood there grinning while everyone around us gathered looking confused as students learning chemistry for the first time.

"Well this place hasn't changed." I sighed as I reminisced all those years ago. I walked over to the couch as flopped onto it.

"Oh and I was kidding about Zack having a twisted ankle, sorry." I said as I sunk into the chair.

"GET OUT!" Tanya screeched and she lunged for me.

"Hey, just because it didn't work out for you, it doesn't mean it's my fault. Don't take it out on me." I chuckled as I dodged.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed. Her face was one like a wild animal's, she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a tangled mess.

"Tanya, dear, I think you should get a little fresh air." Esme suggested quietly.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and ran out the door, slamming it on the way behind her.

"Pffft, well I guess being a pampered princess didn't do her much good." I commented in the silence of the room.

"Hello, Isabella." Charlie said as he came down the stairs. He started cleaning up the broken pieces on the floor.

"Hey... I pity you, still working for her." I frowned.

"It's no problem. I owe her family a lot." Charlie explained.

"Ok, wait, wait, wait. Who the heck are you?" Rosalie asked.

"And who's the guy staring at _my_ Rose?" Emmett stood in front of Zack 1.

"Zack, Aaliyah, come here, sit." I patted the spots next to me. They immediately rushed to my side and sat down since they didn't know what to do.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Isabella - Bella for short. I was Tanya's maid and her cousin. You probably don't remember me because Carmen erased your memories." I smiled. "This is Zack and Aaliyah. Zack is your," I pointed to Rose. "Son and Aaliyah is your granddaughter."

There was a silence in the air. Zack and Aaliyah sat awkwardly, fidgeting on the couch.

"Your lying." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Nah-uh." I shook my head. "Why would I?"

"Because we're rich." Rose answered immediately.

"Good point..." I pursed my lips. "Zachary Oliver Cullen!"

"Yes?" both Zacks answered.

"Explain Rosalie, why they would both have the same name."

"You spied on us."

"You have an argument for everything don't you?"

"Yes I do." she glared and folded her arms.

"Does that mean that he's my son?" Emmett interrupted.

"No, Rose was raped." I said casually. I didn't see their reactions since I turned on the T.V.

"By who?" Alice said with scorn.

"I don't know." I lied. At that, Rosalie snapped. She lunged for my neck.

"Why the hell is everyone out for my neck? I'm just telling the truth!" I whined as I kicked Rosalie in the stomach and pushed her back.

"Geez." I sighed and stretched my arms. There was silence again and I noticed what happened.

"That's..." Rosalie murmured.

"Edward's." Alice finished.

"Yeah, so?" I raised my eyebrows.

"She probably stole it." Alice said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Yeah, Edward doesn't really care for it, anyways." Rosalie bit her lip.

"...There's McDonald's here right?" I asked.

"No." Charlie answered.

_Woah, he here the whole time?_

"Ms Rosalie, I can assure you that he is definitely your son." Charlie said.

Rose's eyes flickered to Zack. He was looking at the floor and being all awkward.

"Are you really...?" Rose whispered as we walked up to him.

"Mom!" Zack attacked Rose with a hug. He was sobbing a little. Rose slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't be such a girl dad." Aaliyah laughed, but she too had tears in her eyes.

"Just hug her you brat." I snickered and she rushed up to hug Rosalie.

They were being all family reunion-like while the others were just stunned in the background.

"We should make a petition for a McDonalds." I muttered.

That's when Edward and Matt came in.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Apparently he's our cousin and she's our niece, that's what's up." Kyle came from downstairs which is where he was this whole time.

"What?" Matt was as shocked as the rest of them.

"Edward! Come here! Take this off please, it's getting quite irritating!" I beckoned him and showed him the bracelet.

"Who are you? Why do you have that?" Edward narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked over.

"Don't you remember? We were... best friends!" I smiled.

His hand shot down to take the bracelet off, but Tanya came bursting in.

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" she screamed.

"And the hurricane is back. Welcome Ms Hurricane, what would you like? For me to do your homework again? Or to erase my memories again?" I said sarcastically.

She stood in front of Edward like she was protecting him from some predator.

"HE'S MINE. DON"T TOUCH HIM." she screeched.

"Did you inhale some kind of poison? You're going crazy woman. Oh and he's not a thing by the way." I told her.

"JUST GET OUT!" she was on the point of self destructing. Although I would like that to happen, the others wouldn't... or would they?

"Tanya." Edward looked irritated as he tried to calm her down.

"Look who's talking." Matt muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she raised her hand to slap him and seeing that no one tried to help, I ran in between them. I felt the stinging contact of her hand and my cheek. It really, really seriously hurt.

"That is seriously no way to scold someone!" I pointed at her while I held my cheek. "Ugh. Do you do push ups or something? That's some arm."

"Bella!" Zack 1 rushed to my side.

"Grandma!" Aaliyah gasped.

"I told you to call me Bella." I groaned.

"But mom told me to call you grandma..." she said in my murmur.

"Alright. Fine. But not in public." I gave up.

"What right do you have to scold me?" Tanya seemed to have calmed down and was now glaring at me. "You're not a part of this family."

"But hey, I think my punishments were waaay better." I grinned.

"No, they weren't... They were..." Zack 1 shuddered.

"Awful." Aaliyah said in a small voice.

"Yeah, but if I was scolded this way, there would of been a mass murder." I said.

_Because I've got the power to do so._

Tanya screeched and ran up the stairs and back down with a suitcase. "I'm staying at my parents'." she announced and was out.

"Thanks." Matt said to me.

"Agreed." Kalla, Kyle and Zack 2 said all at once.

"Now children, don't be rude." Esme said in a chiding voice.

"Hey, I know you're thinking it too." Zack 2 grinned. Esme had no comment.

A few of the Cullens cracked a smile and we started laughing. The house seemed lighter without Tanya around. Though I couldn't help but feel sorry for her... wherever she was.


	8. Chapter 8

"Were you really just Uncle Edward's best friend?" Kalla asked.

"What are you implying?" I raised my eyebrows. Alice, Kalla and Zack 2 were in the room since Zack 1 and Aaliyah wanted to spend more time with their mom, Kyle was an antisocial, Matt, Edward and Jasper were in their rooms and Esme and Carlisle were doing something. The three were interrogating me in someone's room.

"That there was something more than just friendship." Alice smirked.

"Who knows?" I answered.

"Whaaatt? What kind of answer is that?" Zack 2 pouted.

"Fiine. He was my boyfriend okay?" I muttered.

"I knew it!" Alice and Kalla both squeaked.

"Wait... then why is Tanya...?" Zack 2 scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Because she brainwashed him - to be exact her mom did and he thinks that she was his girlfriend, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"...Edward! You hear that? Some mistake you made!" Alice yelled.

"You know what's funny? You used to hate me." I grinned at Alice.

"What? Why?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because I got in the way of Tanya's and Edward's romance." I laughed. Alice looked shocked as the other two giggled with me.

"Really?" Alice couldn't believe it. "I defended her?"

"Yep."

The door opened slightly.

"Were you really...?" Edward mumbled.

"Yeah and you even told me that you actually care for you fa-" Edward's hand was on my mouth at that moment.

"Fa? As in... family?" Alice grinned.

"So you do care for us." Kalla smiled smugly.

"Awwww." Zack 2 added.

"I..er...Bella!" Edward groaned. I started laughing as did most of the people in the house.

"I really wish I could remember though..." Alice sighed.

_..._

"Ouch!" Alice squeaked. "What was that?" She clawed at her head.

"Sorry just seeing if there your memories are still there but hidden. They are actually, by some weird super glue like thing." I explained.

"Take it off!" Alice demanded.

I tried to do it and it was pretty easy. My shield sliced through that thing like a knife and butter.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment and she started blinking.

"I remember you now!" Alice had an 'aha!' moment.

"Yeah and what happened to your future seeing powers?" I tilted my head.

"Oh I can turn them off now... I _did_ hate you!" she continued.

"I know right?"

I closed my eyes and sliced all of the blocked memories I could find in the house.

"BELLA!" Emmett came crashing into the room. "I remember now! The girl who beat Jasper in chess!"

"She was a formidable opponent, but I don't think you can beat me again, I've been practicing." Jasper said by the door.

"Bring it on." I answered.

There was some sobbing downstairs. Everyone rushed down and found Rosalie hugged Zack tightly.

"I guess I shouldn't of opened that memory." I muttered.

"No, it's okay. Because now I remember Zack." Rose said through sobs.

"Okay, we need to find a nickname for one of them." I shook my head.

"I guess I can go by Oliver." Zack 1 said. "You did used to you me that after all."

"Oh yeah! I did!" I said. "Because you annoyed me a little."

"So you all know?" Kyle asked. He stood next to Matt.

"You _knew_?" Alice asked.

"Matt and I found out when we were younger. Tanya threatened to erase your memories of us if we told you guys." Kyle explained.

"I got over it after a while, but Kyle never did." Matt added.

"It's great you guys know now." Kyle smiled.

"Kyle...SMILED!" Kalla gasped.

"Uh...no I didn't." he shook his head.

"Oh yes you did!" Kalla nodded.

"I didn't!" he protested.

"Oh, you did!" Kalla yelled.

I chuckled and felt something touch my hand. I looked and Edward was standing beside me. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The days went bye and Edward and I had rekindled our relationship.

**- Insert fun family stuff they would do - **

Though the hurricane came back... with a storm.

Alice hadn't seen this coming. She had been too busy having fun with us all. A hundred vamp-hybrids stood outside, ready to thrash the place. We had to defend our home and we fought for 3 days, until the Volturi came. The vamp-hybrids scattered and disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" I put my hands on my hips, looking at Aro.

"Why I'm trying to help my son's family of course." he smiled creepily.

"Son?" Alice asked.

"He's my dad." Oliver muttered.

"Why that's no way to introduce your father." Aro frowned.

"You raped my mum, man. Emmett's been more a father to me than you ever had." Oliver glared.

"How so?" Aro asked.

"You kidnapped your own granddaughter." I said. "Seriously, you're weird. Go."

"Always the charmer." Aro said sarcastically and that's when they left.

"I'm sorry." Tanya said as she came from the forest.

"YOU-" Kalla started.

"Wait, we'll explain." Kate and Irina appeared from the forest.

"So we both didn't like Bella."

"But Tanya actually did."

"But mother didn't want her. She wanted to kill Bella."

"Tanya persuaded them for her to be her maid so she can always keep and eye on her."

"When you guys came here, she actually did fall in love with Edward."

"And that's why she was mad at you."

"But their personalities clashed."

"So she never got her happy ending..."

"I know you guys can't forgive me, even _I_ wouldn't. I'll leave. I'll leave so I can find _my_ happy ending." she smiled.

That was the last we saw of Tanya, so far. She probably got her happy ending, right?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was Christmas and we all sat in front of the Christmas tree. Everyone was here laughing and having fun. Kyle has lightened up quite a bit, I bet soon he'll be just like his twin.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured into my ear.

I moved the ring up and down my finger.

"This place still doesn't have a McDonalds!"

**Things you should know but I couldn't put in the story :**

- Tanya got her happy ending with a random vamp-hybrid and visits years later with little vamp-hybrid children who actually love her.

- Victoria was too busy with James to visit Bella

- Aaliyah's mum was a human. One of those rare kinds who are innocent, nice, smart and thinks of the world with a positive view.

**Did I forget anything? Well sorry. I give you all permission to write a better one if you wish. Anyways, sorry for the sucky ending, I just cbs doing this anymore cuz I started like in...May this year? Lol whatever. Sorry if you had high expectations. Seriously. I just couldn't scrap it because I felt like it needs to be finished. Once again, I apologize...  
**

**- From the one who writes the weirdest stories ever :**

**~Rose~**


End file.
